Equipo Avatar:Aventuras de Familia
by lovelywtt
Summary: Series de One-Shots narrando los divertidos momentos en familia del Equipo Avatar. Especialmente Katara & Aang (Kya, Bumi, Tenzin). Los One-shots no tienen secuencia cronológica.
1. Persecución por Omashu

_Hola! Espero que les guste esta serie de One-Shots! han estado en mi cabeza por semanas así que decidí escribirlos antes de que se me fuera la inspiración. _

_Aclaración: los One-shots no tienen secuencia de edad. así que no se desesperen cuando escriba uno de Kya de bebe y después al siguen que tenga 18 años. jijiji_

_Avatar le pertenece a Mike & Bryan quienes son unos completos genios al crear un mundo donde deseo vivir. (siendo Katara por supuesto jajajajaja) _

* * *

**I-Persecución por Omashu **

_Aang_

El sol se posa en lo alto del cielo y lo lejos puedo llegar a ver la hermosa ciudad de Omashu. Hace dos semanas nos llegó al Templo Aire Isla una formal invitación de mi viejo amigo Bumi para celebrar el aniversario de la ciudad. La fiesta de esta noche será sensacional nos prometió un enorme banquete y lo mejor: fuegos artificiales.

Hace mucho tiempo que no hemos estado en Omashu, se podría decir hace ya tres o cuatro años. La última vez que vi a Bumi no se notaba muy bien, ya se veía más viejo, mas acabado. Los años le estaban pasando en cima con rapidez. Tengo miedo de perder a mi viejo amigo de la infancia.  
Recordando aquellas tardes que nos deslizábamos por los tubos de correo, cuando molestábamos a los guardias de la ciudad, cuando lanzábamos comida desde las alturas por diversión. Aquellas viejas memorias nunca se borraran de mi mente, aun si él se va más allá de la vida. Nunca dejara de ser mi loco amigo.

-papi…- escucho la dulce y aguda voz de mi bebe. Kya.

Quien comienza a gatear con dificultad en el pelaje de Appa, es una bebe inteligente.  
Hace ya cinco meses Kya intento pararse mientras estábamos en pleno vuelo, haciendo que el viento la lanzara fuera de Appa y descendiendo bruscamente sobre las montañas. Ese momento sentía que mi corazón paparía si no llegaba a salvarla, me lance detrás de ella sin pensarlo, recuerdo los horribles gritos que tiro mi esposa observando caer a nuestra bebe y mis ojos se volvieron llorosos cuando la salve justo antes de que tocara el suelo.  
Ese no fue un buen día que digamos, Katara regaño tan fuerte a Kya que comenzó a llorar ante sus gritos, yo no dije nada, sabia el horrible miedo que tenía en ese momento, yo lo sentía más que nada, al verla caer justo frente a mis ojos.

-Kya… con cuidado mi amor- le dice Katara tomándola de la cintura

Sonrió

-Creo que es turno que Kya guie a Appa, ya casi llegamos a Omashu- le digo alegremente

-Si… ¡Appa!- dice mi bebe emocionada

La tomo con sumo cuidado de sus brazos y la siento en mis piernas tomando las riendas de mi peludo amigo. Ella sonríe.

Comenzamos a adentrarnos en los muros de Omashu, puedo ver que todos en el suelo se han quedado observando a Appa por unos minutos y de pronto lo veo, el palacio de mi amigo Bumi, justo en lo alto de la ciudad. Descendemos con delicadeza en un enorme balcón y bajo cargando de mi bebe y de mi esposa con facilidad.

-¡Aang! ¡Katara! Y…. ¡la hermosa Kya!- grita emocionado Bumi tomando a Kya de mis brazos

Sonrió ante el grato humor de mi amigo.

-Hola Bumi, me alegra poder estar de regreso- le digo

-El gusto es todo mío Aang, me alegra que pudieran asistir a esta bella ceremonia-

-No nos la perderíamos por nada- dice Katara feliz

Bumi sonríe por un breve momento, pero es interrumpido por una serie de tosidos muy fuertes para mi gusto. Regresa a Kya a los brazos de mi esposa con dificultad entre los tosidos e intenta tomar todo el aire que puede.

Sonrió tristemente ante su estado de salud, ahora que lo veo Bumi ha cambiado muchísimo ya no es el viejo rey que nos ayudó a recobrar Ba Sing Se, de verdad se ve acabado. Sé que Bumi tiene cronológicamente los mismo años que yo o incluso es más joven, pero nunca estuvo en estado Avatar por cien años. Su cuerpo ya se ve más arrugado que ante, sus piernas parecen ya no soportar todo su peso e incluso sus manos llegan a temblar un poco al sostener ese nuevo bastón de metal.

Es triste, no quiero perder a mi amigo, me aterra perderlo pero así es el ciclo de la vida. Tan solo con observarlo puedo descifrar que tan solo le quedan unos años de vida y eso me entristece.

-Vengan, estoy seguro que tienen hambre… está listo el festín- nos dice comenzando a entrar al palacio

Seguimos a Bumi hasta la enorme mesa lista para visitas, puedo escuchar mi estómago gruñir de inmediato. Nos sentamos cómodamente en la mesa y disfrutamos de la comida. Kya parece gustarle los dulces pasteles típicos de Omashu acaramelados con cristal genamita, el cristal trepador que Bumi les dio a Sokka y Katara en anillos hace años.

-¿Y cómo están las cosas en Ciudad Republica?- dice Bumi de la nada

-Todo en paz, todo por fin marcha en paz- digo sonriendo

-Parece que a Kya le gusta mucho la genamita… ¿Cuántos años tiene?- nos pregunta

-tiene 2 años… cumplirá tres a finales de la primavera- dice mi esposa limpiándole la boca a Kya

-¿tres?- se sorprende mi amigo- ¡¿Y no tienen pensado en tener más?!... Quiero más sobrinos-

Katara y yo nos reímos sumamente ruborizados

-Bueno… amm… no lo sé, el tiempo lo dirá- digo apenado

Bumi asiente

Terminamos la comida y salimos los cuatro para ver los preparativos de esta noche, todo el pueblo parece estar encantado con la visita del Avatar Aang en esta fecha tan especial. Carretas de dulces, de máscaras, bailes en un escenario, enormes monumentos en honor a Bumi y a mí, una enorme orquesta afinando sus cuerdas para las largas baladas que les esperan. Todo se encuentra perfecto.

-Katara… me gustaría presentarte a Madame Shue, es la mejor modista en todo Omashu… es tradición en utilizar prendas del Reino Tierra así que ella tomara tus medidas para el vestido de estar noche- dice Bumi con amabilidad

-Por supuesto- dice Katara feliz

-Tan solo tomaran unos minutos- dice Madame Shue

Ella asiente

Cargo a Kya en mis hombros emocionado por enseñarle lo que verdaderamente es Omashu, pero antes de salir corriendo con mí bebe la voz de Katara me detiene en seco.

-Aang…-

-si cariño- sonrió

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra lo que estas pensado… cuida a mi bebe- me arquea la ceja pillándome

Trago saliva

-Por supuesto amor, no le pasara nada…no tenía pensado en nada- digo inocentemente

Me besa y le da un beso en las dulces mejillas de mi bebe, sale detrás de Madame Shue.

Resoplo

- ¿Madre protectora eh?- arquea la ceja

Asiento sonriendo

Encuentro a Bumi con una sonrisa sin igual pero en el momento en que me observa su mirada cambia drásticamente.

-Aang… necesito hablar contigo- me dice seriamente

Bajo de mis hombros a Kya con cuidado y la cargo en mis brazos disfrutando de sus dulces y claros ojos, es una mezcla en azul y gris nunca hemos podido descifrarlo, algunas veces sus ojos se ven azules como el propio mar y otras veces son tan grises como la plata. Es realmente hermosa. Las mismas facciones de su madre pero el espíritu libre como el mío, como un maestro aire.

-Claro…- digo sonriendo levemente

Caminamos hasta aquel balcón donde Bumi me abrió mi mente a las posibilidades para utilizar el sistema de correo como un enorme tobogán. La curiosidad ya comienza a comerme lentamente ¿Qué es lo que tanto quiere decirme? ¿Qué tiene poco tiempo de vida? ¿Qué quiere que Katara y yo tengamos más hijos? ¿Qué quiere ser padrino de Kya? ¿Qué será?

-¿Qué ocurre Bumi?- le pregunto finalmente

El suspira agachando su mirada. Esto no es bueno.

-Aang… como ya te habrás dado cuenta… me estoy volviendo más viejo cada día, estos huesos ya no son tan fuertes como antes… y me preocupa… lo que vaya a pasar con Omashu cuando me vaya- me dice

Sonrió tristemente, lo que me temía. Si es verdad que le queda poco tiempo, estaba en lo correcto.

-Quiero pasar los últimos años de mi vida, reviviendo mi vida- me dice

Arqueo la ceja levemente

-¿Cómo dices?-

-bueno tu esposa me dio la idea…- se encoje de hombros

Bumi toma de mis brazos a Kya y ella parece feliz de estar con Bumi. Lo sigo hasta el borde del enorme tobogán que es el servicio de correo y comprendo todo.

-¡Bumi estás loco! ¡No te puedes lanzar con mi bebe en tus brazos!- le digo preocupado

El roda sus ojos

-Vamos Aang… parece que ya no sabes cómo divertirte- me reta

Kya se ríe

-Si se divertirme pero… si Katara se enterar me asesinara- le digo intentando tomar a mi bebe

-Uh…parece que papa no sabe divertirse- le dice Kya haciéndole cosquillas en su estómago con suavidad

Ella ríe dulcemente

-Bumi… por favor, si quieres nos lanzamos los dos otra vez… pero podría ser peligroso para Kya- le digo haciendo una mueca de suplica

Él se ríe

-De acuerdo- se encoje de hombros y se aleja del borde

Comenzamos a bajar del balcón y Kya comienza a reír dulcemente ante las cosquillas que le hace Bumi.

-Tío…Bumi…- la escucho decir

Sonrió

Justamente cuando bajo al tercer escalón ya no escucho la dulce risa de mi hija y ya no siento las vibraciones de Bumi. Me giro rápidamente observando a mi bebe y mi amigo justo en el borde el tobogán montados en un paquete de correo, despidiéndose de mi con sus manos.

-Adiós… papi- escucho decir a Kya

-¡Bum…!- consigo decir

Y se lanzan a toda velocidad sobre la línea de correo. Puedo escuchar un alegre pero a la vez aterrorizado grito de mi bebe.

-¡Bumi!- grito furioso

Comienzo a comerme las uñas de mis dedos.

- Hay por los espíritus… Katara me asesinara- digo sumamente preocupado

Observo otro paquete llegar justo a tiempo y sigo a mi amigo a toda velocidad sobre ductos del correo, utilizo mi aire control para ir a toda velocidad detrás de él.

Bumi se ríe como demente al observarme detrás de él.

-¡Bumi! Por favor tengo cuidado con Kya- le grito

-¡¿Qué dices?!- dice alzando la oreja- ¡¿Qué levante a Kya?!-

Bumi levanta sobre sus hombros a Kya dándome un ligero paro cardiaco y ella parece gozar del aire en su rostro.

-Mira… papi- me dice

Yo asiento perplejo

-¡Bumi por favor! ¡Devuélveme a mi hija!- le grito aún mas

Kya comienza a abrir sus brazos como si fuese un bello pájaro al vuelo y temo que en algún momento el viento la tire como aquella vez con Appa. Me acerco aún más a ellos y ella me sonríe.

-¡Papi!- grita emocionada

Bumi se gira levemente elevando una roca en mi camino, salto rápidamente antes de que el paquete se haga añicos contra la piedra. Hago una patineta de aire rápidamente y sigo a Bumi cuesta abajo.

-¡Bumi!- le grito

Comenzamos a descender justo a unos metros de donde se encuentra el festival. Estoy seguro que Katara ya termino con la modista y cuando nos vea desde lejos echara un gran grito. Acelero aún más traspasando a mi amigo y tomando de una vez por todas a mí bebe con sumo cuidado por su cintura.

-¡Oye!- me gruñe

Bumi golpea mi patineta de aire con el paquete haciendo que ambos perdamos el control y caigamos a un lado del ducto. Cubro a Kya fuertemente con mis brazos y hago un suave aterrizaje con mi aire control, Bumi salta del paquete y con su tierra control termina haciendo un tobogán amortiguando su caída, mientras que el paquete cae sobre una carreta de coles destruyéndolas por completo.

-¡No! ¡Mis coles!- grita un señor desesperado

Toco el suelo y bajo mi mirada hacia mi bebe quien se encuentra tomando de mi toga con fuerza y ocultado su rostro en ella. Sonrió ante tan dulce gesto.

-Estas a salvo Kya… papa nunca dejaría que nada te pase- le susurro y la abrazo fuertemente

Ella me abraza nuevamente

-Te quiero papi…- me dice

-Yo también cariño… y mucho-

Bumi me mira con felicidad y un ataque de risa comienza a apoderarse de él.

-¡De nuevo!- dice emocionado

Ruedo mis ojos sonriendo

-¡Aang!- escucho el frio grito de Katara detrás de mí

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza ante su grito, nos descubrió. Ahora estará más que furiosa conmigo.

-Si cariño…- le digo temeroso

Ella se cruza los brazos

-No puedo creer que te deje tan solo quince minutos con Kya y no le hayas podido cambiar de pañal- me dice

Arqueo la ceja levemente y comienzo a sentir mis brazos húmedos.

Katara toma de Kya con cuidado y noto todo mi traje empapado de orina. Hago una mueca de disgusto lo que hace que Bumi y Katara se tiren a carcajadas.

-Qué lindo regalo mi amor- le digo a Kya

Ella me sonríe

-Vamos a cambiarte de ropa… tu padre no sabe cuándo cambiarte el pañal- escucho decir a Katara regresando de nuevo al palacio

-Creo que ni siquiera sabe cuándo él tiene que cambiarse- digo

Caminamos de regreso al palacio para asearnos y salir para el festival haciéndome recordar la pequeña charla que tuve con Bumi antes de perseguirlos por el tobogán.

Si ya solo quedan pocos años de vida a mi amigo, con gusto le ayudare a revivir su vida.

Pero esta vez no habrán paseos en correo para Kya.

* * *

**Este es el primer One-Shot de muchos que tengo en mente. espero que les haya gustado! se me dio la idea otro día cuando estaba viendo "El Rey de Omashu" en realidad si me imagine a Kya deslizándose por el correo y Aang detrás de ella. **

**Deja review si te gusto o si piensas que apesto... se aceptan criticas :) **

**Ahí nos escribimos...**


	2. El niñero Sokka

**El niñero Sokka**

_Sokka_

Tomo un pequeño barco en el puerto encaminándome hacia el Templo Aire Isla, hacia la casa de mi hermana y mi amigo. Es tedioso algunas veces ir a visitarlos sin que Appa nos lleve, hay mucho tráfico comercial. Observo a algunos acólitos de aire bajarse en el muelle del Templo y me dan la bienvenida como si fuese nuevo en este lugar. Si supieran que también ayude a Aang en algunas cosas del templo.

-Bienvenido al Templo Aire Isla. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- me pregunta un hombre calvo con la misma vestimenta que mi amigo.

-No gracias, se dónde se encuentra la casa del Avatar- le digo

El asiente con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué aquí todo mundo es feliz? Algunas veces pienso que se toman muy enserio esto de ser imitaciones de Nómadas Aire.

Camino subiendo la enorme isla hasta que llego al área de práctica donde se encuentran un grupo de acólitos meditando. He llegado a Raralandía. Una roca me golpea en la cabeza haciéndome girar por un momento gruñendo ante mi atacante pero no encuentro a nadie. Otra roca me golpea la espalda y una risa se escucha por el lugar.

-¿Qué rayos?-digo sobándome la cabeza

Otra serie de risas se escucha en el lugar pero esta vez son fuertes. Entrecierro los ojos descubriendo el lugar donde provienen, me acerco lentamente y en silencio hacia un enorme arbusto de mi lado izquierdo pero los tres monstros salen corriendo mucho antes de que los capture, atacándome con agua, aire y rocas.

-¡Tío Sokka!- me gritan al derribarme

Kya sale con un látigo de agua de su cantinflora, Tenzin tiene el mismo planeador que su padre pero más pequeño y Bumi lleva una bolsa de piedras amarradas a su cintura.

-¡Tierra Control!- grita Bumi lanzándome otra piedra en la cabeza – ¡Ataquen al intruso!-

Mis tres sobrinos se lanzan sobre mí mojándome, golpeándome con rocas y poniendo mi cabello de punta con su aire control. Tomo a Bumi y Kya de la cintura cargándolos, ya que son los más peligrosos y Tenzin simplemente se encoje de hombros.

-¡Tenzin ataca!- le grita Bumi – Lánzalo fuera de la Isla-

-Bumi papa me castigara si hago eso-dice mi sobrino tímidamente

-¡Oh por los espíritus! – Se queja Kya – De acuerdo tío Sokka tu ganas-

-¿Cuánto va la cuenta? Sokka siete, Sobrinos tres- les digo bajándolos

-El marcador hubiera cambiado si no fuese por culpa de Tenzin- le ladra Bumi

-Lo siento Bumi pero papa me dijo que nunca le hiciera daño a nadie- dice encogiéndose de hombros

Los tres rodamos nuestros ojos. Sí que salió al lado pacífico y protector que Aang suele tener algunas veces. Que algunas veces odio.

-¿Dónde están sus papas niños?- les pregunto

-Papa está ayudando algunos acólitos y mama creo que está preparando la cena- dice Kya

Asiento. Qué bien comida, me muero de hambre. Camino hacia la enorme casa o mejor dicho hacia la enorme torre de techo azul y amarillo directo hacia la cocina donde me imagino que se encontrara mí hermana. La encuentro cortando algunos vegetales para la cena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde está la carne?!- le digo sorprendido

Ella se gira y me arquea la ceja tirándose a carcajadas.

-Hola hermanito- me dice limpiándose las manos – Llegas en buen momento-

-Claro. En bueno momento para la cena- sonrió

Ella se ríe. Deja un enorme plato de ensalada en la mesa bien adornada.

-Además de eso, necesito que me hagas un favor esta noche- me dice

Arqueo la ceja por un momento. ¿Qué tipo de favor? ¿Y que hará esta noche? Borro rápidamente pensamientos absurdos, ese ya no es mi problema desde que se casaron. Además tienen tres hijo es mucho menos mi problema.

-¿Qué favor?- le digo sentándome en la mesa

-Necesito que cuides a los niños esta noche- me pide con las manos en rezo – El Rey Kuei se encuentra en Ciudad Republica y nos ha invitado a una cena-

-¿Y porque no nos invitó a nosotros?- pregunto celoso

Ella se encoje de hombros por un momento. Suspiro. Cuidar de mis tres monstruosos… digo dulces sobrinos esta noche mientras que ellos se van a una lujosa cena con el Rey Kuei, vaya mi buena suerte.

-Tal vez quiera hablar con Aang del Reino Tierra, no lose- me dice asomándose a la puerta de la cocina-¡Tenzin!-

Una ligera ráfaga de aire pasa por el pasillo y observo a mi sobrino sobre una patineta de aire deteniéndose en la puerta.

-¿Si mami?- le pregunta

-Llama a tus hermanos y a tu padre para cenar cariño- le dice mi hermana con una sonrisa

-¡Voy volando!- asiente y sale del pasillo

-¿Entonces?- me pregunta poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

No podre oponerme a ella. Estoy seguro que ya lo había planeado. Suspiro derrotado.

-De acuerdo, me quedare esta noche con mis sobrinos- digo con una voz de cansancio

Ella rueda sus ojos.

-Solo serán un par de horas. No seas exagerado-

En pocos minutos dos fuertes ráfagas de aire entran a la cocina y observo a mi amigo cargando de Kya y Bumi en sus hombros sobre una patineta de aire, detrás de él se encuentra Tenzin con la suya.

-¡Ganamos!- grita Kya alzando sus brazos al aire

-Era obvio. Papa es mejor en patineta que yo.- dice Tenzin sentándose a un lado mío de la mesa

Los tres ríen y Aang le sacude su calva cabeza dándose cuenta de que me encuentro en la misma habitación que él.

-¡Hola Sokka!- dice abrazándome

-Hola Aang- le digo tomándolo del cuello raspando mi puño con su calva cabeza- Hace mucho tiempo que no te he visto-

-Sokka nos vimos ayer en el ayuntamiento- me dice zafándose de mí.

Me siento a un lado de mis dos sobrinos Tenzin y Kya en la mesa y Katara comienza a repartir la ensalada en cada plato. Hago una mueca de asco al ver todas las verduras de mi plato, no sé cómo mi hermana puede aguantar todo el tiempo estos vegetales, cuando éramos pequeños nunca se quejó de la carne de foca, nunca estuvimos acostumbrados a vegetales y ahora los come todos los días.

-¿Estas segura que no tendrás algo de carne por aquí?- pregunto

-No Sokka. Come tus vegetales- me dice sin mirarme

Aang se ríe levemente.

-Cariño, Sokka se ha ofrecido para cuidar a los niños esta noche- le dice mi hermana con una sonrisa

-¡Oh Genial Sokka!- contesta Aang con una sonrisa –Gracias-

-¡Si Tío Sokka se quedara!- grita Bumi mientras mastica su lechuga, lo que hace reír a Aang

La cena termina bien y mi estómago no queda satisfecho con los vegetales, bajo con mis sobrinos para darle de cenar a Momo y Appa en las cuevas cuando escuchamos el grito de mi hermana en el lugar de práctica. Bajamos con cuidado hasta donde se encuentran y descubro a mi hermana usando un hermoso vestido azul con togas amarillas y Aang con su traje formal de monje.

-Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo tan elegantes- les digo

-Gracias- dicen ambos

Appa desciende a un lado de nosotros y los niños van directo hacia el acariciando su pelaje.

-Antes de irnos un par de consejos y reglas- me dice Katara

Ruedo mis ojos

-Tienen que estar en la cama a las ocho en punto más tardar a las nueve. No dejes que Bumi coma moras tan tarde. Nada de práctica de espadachín Sokka, no quiero que mis bebes se lastimen- me dice arqueándome la ceja

-De acuerdo ¿algo más?- murmuro

-Ah sí, yo que tu tengo la mirada puesta en Bumi. Estoy seguro de que hará alguna travesura- me dice Aang

-¡eres el Avatar! ¡Maestro de los cuatro elementos y no puedes mantener a tu hijo tranquilo!-le digo sorprendido

Él se ríe.

-Claro que sí, pero la mayoría de las veces me uno a sus travesuras- me dice encogiéndose de hombros

-Niños quiero que se porten bien con el tío Sokka. Nada de travesuras ¿de acuerdo?- dice mi hermana poniendo sus manos en la cadera-

Aang ayuda a mi hermana a subir a Appa y salen volando en dirección a Ciudad Republica. Nos quedamos unos minutos despidiéndonos con las manos y un silencio reina en el lugar.

-Y bien… ¿Que quieren hacer?- les pregunto

Los tres se encojen de hombros por unos minutos.

-¡¿Qué tal si cantamos?!- sugiere Kya

-No Kya, no cantaras el túnel secreto- le dice Bumi haciendo que su hermana se cruce de brazos

Por suerte otra persona odia esa canción tanto como yo. La tuve en mi cabeza por semanas después de escucharla de esos hippies.

-¡Tengo una idea!- grita Bumi

Me giro atento a mi sobrino.

-Qué tal si jugamos a Capturar al Señor del Fuego… nomino a mi tío Sokka como el Señor del Fuego! ¡Tenzin será papa porque es calvo! ¡Y Kya será mama porque es maestra agua!-

Parpadeo sorprendido y confundido

-¡¿Y tú quién será Bumi?!- le dice Kya

-Yo seré tía Toph- grita mostrando su bolsa de piedras- ¡Tierra Control! –

Ruedo mis ojos. Si Bumi será Toph entonces eso significa que no tendrá piedad de mí.

-No creo que sea buena…- comienzo a decir

-¡Ataquen equipo Avatar!- grita Bumi corriendo en mi dirección

Comienzo a correr lejos de ellos en dirección a la casa esquivando las dolorosas rocas que lanza y bolas de nieve de Kya. Entro a la casa corriendo por el pasillo cuando Tenzin lanza una onda de aire haciéndome caer al suelo y gateo ocultándome detrás de un enorme jarrón.

-¡No te esconderás por siempre Señor del Fuego!-grita Kya

Abro la puerta de la sala que se encuentra a centímetros de mí y entro con rapidez antes de que se den cuenta. Salto sobre el enorme sillón de la sala y escucho que azotan la puerta dejando entrar al "Equipo Avatar" a mi asecho. Encuentro unas curiosas piedras en la mesa de estancia y tomo algunas en mi mano armado.

-¡Bolas de fuego!- grito lanzando las rocas

-¡Cúbranse!- grita Bumi lanzando sus rocas

Kya congela cada una de las rocas que van a su dirección y Tenzin las desvía con su aire control hacia a mí, golpeándome en el cabeza y en el pecho.

-¡Ahora Tenzin! ¡Estado Avatar!- grita Bumi

-¿Qué? – Pregunta confundido- Bumi yo no tengo poderes de Avatar- le dice

-Solo haz una fuerte ventisca- le dice Kya

Tenzin comienza a mover sus brazos lanzando ondas de aire con facilidad y tirando algunos jarrones de las mesas.

-¡Ahora Kya congelado!- grita Bumi

Mi sobrina hace un látigo de agua congelando mis pies.

-¡Espada de Fuego!- grito sacando mi espada de mi espalda haciendo que los niños griten como si estuviesen aterrados

Rompo el hielo de mis pies con mi espada y observo como Kya, Bumi y Tenzin salen sobre una patineta de aire a toda velocidad y los persigo con mi espada en alto. Una mujer acolita de aire nos observa en shock cuando subimos al templo de la torre. Entrecierro mis ojos al ver que mis sobrinos no tienen escapatoria, a no ser que brinquen desde lo alto.

-¡el Señor del Fuego los capturara! ¡No tienen escapatoria!- imito a Zuko – ¡Por fin mi honor estará de vuelta conmigo!-

Escucho risas alrededor del templo. Se han separado.

Comienzo a romper todas las cosas que se encuentran a mi alrededor con la intensión de espantar a mis sobrinos y lo logro. Tenzin y Kya salen corriendo cuando un jarrón con flores les cae a pocos centímetros de ellos de regreso a las escaleras.

-¡Corran! ¡El Señor del Fuego es un demente!- grita Kya

Los persigo por toda la casa durante varias horas, debo admitirlo son muy rápidos. Ahora ya se lo cansado que se sentía Zuko al perseguirnos pero él lo hizo por todo el mundo y yo por toda la casa.

Tomo a Bumi de la cintura y Kya me golpea con su látigo de agua dejando caer mi espada a centímetros de mí al igual que Bumi, tiene el mismo sentido protector que mi hermana. Bumi brinca sobre el sillón a pocos centímetros de mí portando mi espada.

-¡Rindete Señor del Fuego Sokka!- me grita

-¡Oh no! ¡Mi honor!- chillo levantando los brazos dramáticamente

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se desliza dejando entrar a Aang y Katara quienes tienen una seria mirada hacia nosotros.

-¡Bumi!- gritan ambos al mismo tiempo

Todos nos giramos para mirarlos y mi sobrino deja caer mi espada al suelo perplejo al ver a su madre. Tanto Aang como Katara tienen el ceño fruncido y se cruzan de brazos.

-Hola mami-dice Bumi inocentemente

-¡Sokka ya deberían de estar en la cama!- me ladra

-¡Solo estábamos jugando! Después de esto los iba a mandar directos- le digo

-¡Sokka mi hijo estaba portando tu espada! No puedo creer que lo permitieras- dice Aang enojado - Y ustedes niños no pensaron que podrían lastimarse-

Mis sobrinos bajan la mirada tristemente y noto que Kya comenzara a llorar en cualquier momento. Su mirada me hace sentirme culpable y triste ante el regaño de sus padres.

-Aang no seas duro con ellos, fue mi idea- le digo

Aang arquea la ceja ligeramente hacia a mí pero aquí la que se encuentra enfurecida es mi hermana.

-No puedo imaginarme como cuidas del pequeño Hakoda cuando Suki no está- me gruñe mi hermana

Ruedo mis ojos

-Niños están castigados por dos semanas, lo siento- dice Aang abriendo la puerta- ahora váyanse a la cama ya es tarde-

-Si papi- dicen los tres al unísono caminando fuera de la habitación- Buenas noches tío Sokka-

-Buenas noches niños- le digo

Mi hermana me mira con odio

-Te dije que nada de espadachín ¡Eres el peor niñero del mundo!- me grita

-Es porque no soy niñero. Soy su tío y estoy para consentirlos- me cruzo de brazos - ¿Y cómo estuvo la cena? ¿Algo interesante?-

-Bueno… en realidad no tanto, el Rey Kuei me dio unas ideas nuevas para Ba Sing Se- comienza a decir Aang relajándose

-No cambies de tema Sokka- me dice mi hermana descubriéndome – No puedo creer lo inmaduro que eres-

-Tranquila, ninguno se rompió del brazo ni nada, no seas exagerada tan solo nos divertíamos- le digo

-¿Y a que jugaban?- pregunta Aang comenzando a limpiar el lugar

-A capturar al Señor del Fuego Sokka-

Aang se tira de carcajadas

-¿Por eso gritaste honor?- dice entre risas recordándolos viejos tiempos

Asiento

-Bueno muy buena imitación de Zuko- me dice

Ayudo a mi hermana y Aang a limpiar todo el lugar mientras comenzamos a recordar aquellos bellos y viejos momento que en ocasiones tuvimos. Las historias que les han contado sobre nosotros a mis sobrinos me hacen desear por un momento en revivir algunos momentos, cuando éramos jóvenes, cuando viajamos por todo el mundo, cuando éramos más que libres.

Deseando revivir al viejo Equipo Avatar.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este One-Shot. ayer en la noche vi un fanart de Sokka haciendo caballito a Kya, Bumi y Tenzin lo cual me dio una pequeña idea de este one-shot. **

**se aceptan criticas o peticiones. **

**Ahí nos escribimos...**


	3. Sucesor Maestro Aire

**Sucesor Maestro Aire. **

_Katara_

El mercado se encuentra lleno como usualmente lo está, es temporada de mango y esta fruta se encuentra en todos los puestos. Sé que no tiene caso venir a comprar frutas cuando en el templo del aire tenemos nuestro propio huerto pero al parecer algunos frutos no han salido bien. Me he robado literalmente a Appa para venir, Aang se encontraba arreglando algunas cosas en su despacho y mis bebes Kya y Bumi se encontraban la acolita del aire Lily. Es casi como su niñera y maestra, les enseña lo bueno que es la vida y el lado positivo del mundo cuando Aang se encuentra ocupado.

Llego a un puesto donde una señora de edad avanzada se encuentra tejiendo una bufanda. Me acerco y comienzo a sentir los mangos y una papaya. La mujer me mira con curiosidad por un momento como si pensara que le robare. Le sonrió por un momento y ella arquea la ceja.

-¿Desea algo?- me pregunta con amargura

-Estoy escogiendo los mejores mangos y creo que aquí se encuentran- digo

-Oh claro que si- dice una mujer joven detrás de la anciana-Estos son los mejores frutos de todo Ciudad República-

Me da una bolsa de papel y comienzo a tomar los mejores mangos que están en la carreta. La mujer joven me mira atenta a mis movimientos y de pronto se asombra como si hubiese visto un espíritu.

-Tu eres la esposa del Avatar- me dice atónita

-Sí, lo soy- digo y me río torpemente-

-Es un honor para mí poder conocerla- se inclina por un momento- Y si me permite decirle… Me encanto el vestido que uso en el aniversario de la ciudad de este año-

Asiento ruborizada. Hace tres meses se celebraron el quinceavo aniversario de Ciudad República, fue una fiesta espectacular para todo el pueblo y por supuesto que el Avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko tenían que estar presentes. Lleve un hermoso vestido amarillo con flores azules que me regalaron los acólitos del aire para la ceremonia, al parecer muchas personas se quedaron impresionados por mi vestuario.

-¿La esposa del Avatar?- dice la anciana mirándome de los pies a la cabeza- Usted es joven… tal vez todavía pueda traer al mundo otro maestro aire.

-¡Abuela!- le chilla la mujer joven

Arqueo la ceja ligeramente ante el comentario de la anciana. La mujer ya se ve algo acaba más de lo que se encuentra Gran-Gran ahora. El tono de voz de la anciana me hizo recordar aquellos días que pasábamos Aang y yo en el polo sur hace varios años atrás, cuando estábamos comprometidos. Hubo un frío comentario de Gran-Gran acerca de nuestra relación frente a mi padre haciendo que el por un momento el golpeara a Aang ya que pensaba que habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio. Pasaron días incluso semanas para que yo le pudiera dirigir la palabra de nuevo a Gran-Gran, a veces se volvía insoportable. Y creo que esta señora se encuentra igual.

-Es verdad… Muchos creen que el Avatar Aang morirá siendo el ultimo maestro aire- dice fríamente –No has podido dar a luz a un maestro aire ¿o si querida?-

Fruño el ceño.

-¡Abuela por favor cierra la boca!- le grita la joven mujer – Le pido que la disculpe, por favor-

-No se preocupe- le digo negando con la cabeza- ¿Cuánto será por los mangos?-

-No es nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerle ante la grosería que ha dicho mi abuela- me dice apenada

-No, por favor no se preocupe, tenga- le digo dándole tres monedas de cobre.

Tal vez le estoy dando más de lo debido pero no importa, tal vez ellos lo necesiten más que yo. La mujer toma con vergüenza las monedas, tomo de la bolsa de mangos y salgo hacia otro puesto. Paso parte de la mañana comprando un poco más de fruta y me encamino el muelle donde deje a Appa con una gran cantidad de paja. Acaricio su pelaje haciéndome recordar las palabras de la mujer. Si Aang muere sin dejar algún sucesor maestro aire, toda su cultura desaparecerá. Ya no existirán nunca los Nómadas Aire.

En los Polos celebraron el nacimiento de Kya como maestra agua y los No-Maestros celebraron el nacimiento de Bumi y ahora todo el mundo espera que dé a luz a un maestro aire. Y yo no he podido quedar embarazada en estos dos años.

-¿Qué haces aquí reina del azúcar?- escucho una voz familiar

Me giro y encuentro a Toph arqueando la ceja a pocos metros de mí.

-Hola Toph- digo – Mejor dicho Jefa de Policía Toph Beifong-

Ella sonríe. Adora que la llamen así, como si temieran al decir su nombre.

-Fui al mercado a comprar algo de fruta- le digo

-¿Al mercado? Creí que ustedes tenían un huerto- dice confundida

-Si pero… esta semana no salieron muy bien los frutos- digo alegremente - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-

-Al parecer ayer hubo un robo aquí en el muelle, ya estoy en investigación- me dice y arque la ceja - ¿te encuentras bien reina del azúcar?-

-Sí, porque lo dices-

-Siento tus vibraciones lentas y silenciosas ¿Estas triste?- me dice

-No ¿Por qué lo estaría?- le pregunto

-Yo no lo sé, no estoy pendiente de tu relación. Pero a comparación de Aang él siempre está muy feliz- dice en tono lujurioso

Me ruborizo de inmediato lo que hace que Toph se tire a carcajadas.

-¡Jefa encontramos pruebas del robo!- escucho gritar a un oficial a lo lejos

Toph levanta la mano asegurándose que escucho el mensaje.

-Me tengo que ir reina del azúcar, el deber llama- asiento- Y estate tranquila con pies ligeros no querrás embarazarte de nuevo ¿o sí?-

Parpadeo por unos segundos ante lo que acaba de decir y ella se va hacia sus oficiales a carcajadas.

Termino de subir las dos bolsas de frutas a Appa y en un dulce Yip-Yip, Appa sale volando de regreso al Templo.

Entro a la casa y la escucho en silencio muy inusual. Dejo las bolsas en la cocina y comienzo a buscar a mis bebes por la casa pero no los encuentro, estoy segura que se encuentran con Lily. Bajo de nuevo hacia el despacho de mi esposo y lo encuentro sentado muy atento a un mapa de Ciudad Republica.

Mis mejillas comienzan a calentarse al recordar las palabras de Toph y camino para rodear su cuello con mis brazos, lo que hace que el me mire sorprendido.

-amor… ya regresaste- me dice – Te extrañe-

Sonrió. Comienzo a besar su cuello lentamente e impregnarme de su aroma lo que termina excitándome. Se gira en su silla y comienza a besarme, sus finos labios mezclándose con los míos en un dulce beso que termina siendo desgarrador y placentero para ambos. Aang me toma de mi cintura con cuidado sentándome en sus piernas. Comienzo a rosar cada centímetro del pecho de mi esposo y dejando caer su toga, el parece no importarle en absoluto. Me toma de la cintura uniendo mi cuerpo más al suyo permitiendo que recorra mi espalda con sus manos y mi pecho. Siento una ligera brisa de aire y en unos segundos escucho como se azota la puerta del despacho.

Sonrió.

Aang comienza a desgarrar mi vestido permitiendo que sus dulces labios sigan su camino por mi cuerpo. No sé cuánto tiempo paso entre largos besos y dulces caricias, cuando descubro que ambos nos encontramos en la larga mesa cedro llegando al clímax. Intento con todas fuerzas no dejar salir algún orgasmo ya que no quiero que alguien nos escuche y mi esposo sonríe cuando intento taparme la boca provocando que me ruborice más de lo que estoy.  
Pasamos lo últimos diez minutos abrazos completamente desnudos en el piso del despacho con nuestras respiraciones sumamente aceleradas y gozando del calor de nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunta Aang sonriendo

-Dijiste que me extrañabas ¿no?- le contesto

El me besa la frente. Comenzamos a arreglarnos para salir y descubro que mi vestido se encuentra hecho trizas, no pensé que termino así. Aang se ríe apenado al verlo.

-Toma mi toga. Al menos te cubrirá hasta que lleguemos a la habitación- me dice

Su toga sí que me cubre bien, desde mi pecho hasta mi trasero. No recuerdo que me haya quedado tan grande la ropa de Aang. Cuando éramos jóvenes él se volvió más alto que yo haciéndome ver como una bebe. Mi esposo se pone rápidamente su pantalón y se asoma por el pasillo de la casa, asegurándose que no se encuentre algún acolito que lo necesite o Lily con los niños.

-El terreno está seguro- me dice y me carga en marcha nupcial

Intento cubrir mi trasero con la toga y él se ríe. Sube las escaleras y camina directo a nuestra habitación cerrando la puerta con su pie. Me quito la toga y busco mi ropa.

-¡Mamí!- escucho la voz de Kya por el pasillo

Ambos comenzamos a cambiarnos rápidamente como si fuésemos jóvenes e intentáramos con todas nuestras fuerzas en que no descubran lo que hemos hecho. Justamente Aang se vuelve a poner su toga y Kya abre la puerta corriendo a nosotros.

-Mamí. Papí. Lily dice que si podemos ir a recolectar moras-nos pide

-Claro cariño. Suena genial- le dice Aang cargándola

-¡Si moras!- sale de la habitación corriendo

El mes pasa más rápido de que tenía en mente, los niños pasan mucho tiempo nosotros y con los acólitos. Aang ha pasado días de duro trabajo en el ayuntamiento e incluso llegamos a viajar por unos días a la Nación del Fuego. Donde Kya y Honora no se separaron por nada del mundo, son mejores amigas. Cuando regresamos a casa Aang pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con nuestros hijos y ayudando en el templo. Pero en las noches hago todo lo que está en mis manos para seducirlo, aunque hubo unas noches que intento detenerme pero terminábamos haciéndolo de todas formas.

Todo este mes ha estado en mi cabeza las palabras de la anciana, cada vez que miro a mis hijos, miro a mi esposo y miro a los acólitos del aire. Todo eso me basta para ver que ella tenía razón. Que tienen mucha razón. No le he podido dar a Aang un hijo maestro aire. Y tal vez el muera siendo el ultimo.

Mis ojos se vuelven llorosos ante mis pensamientos. He fallado. Les he fallado a todos los Nómadas Aire. Está claro que Aang tiene sus genes de un nómada aquí la que está mal soy yo. Me miro en el espejo del baño y dejo caer la bata observando mi cuerpo. Ni un cambio. No tengo el vientre salido. No he tenido ascos. Mis pechos no se sienten sensibles. No estoy embaraza.

Me dejo caer al suelo abrazando mi abdomen y comenzando a llorar. Dejando escapar el sentimiento que he tenido desde aquella vez en el mercado. Lloro con fuerza dejando que el nudo en mi garganta se vaya pero no se va.

-Amor ¿ya estas list…?- pregunta Aang abriendo la puerta del baño y me mira- ¡¿Katara que ocurre?!-

Mis ojos se inundan en un mar de lágrimas. Él se inclina para abrazarme. Sus brazos me hacen sentir más culpable. Hago arrugo su toga con mis manos y escondo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Katara… por favor me estas asustando, dime que ocurre- me dice

Intento tomar aire para calmarme.

-He fallado… Te he fallado- digo

Aang se separa de mi lentamente con una mirada de horror y confundido.

-¿De que estas hablando amor?- me dice

Quito las lágrimas de mi mejilla para afrontarlo.

-¡De que no he podido darte un hijo maestro aire!-le grito y comienzo a llorar otra vez

-¿Qué?- dice perplejo

-No estoy embarazada… Todo el mundo espera que tengamos un maestro aire. Todo mundo dice que tú morirás siendo el último. ¡Que yo no puedo darte uno!- digo con rabia

Aang parpadea confundido

-Katara…-

-¡Y estoy segura de que tú también lo has pensado!- grito

-¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca lo he pensado y nunca lo pensaría!- me dice tranquilamente

Me abraza. Mis sollozos se escuchan por toda la habitación y Aang comienza a acariciarme el cabello para relajarme.

-Katara… No te sientas culpable. Por favor amor, porque no lo eres. No te preocupes por lo que diga el mundo. Tan solo el destino sabe que nos espera-

-Pero si lo soy Aang… tu eres maestro aire, tu estas bien. Yo soy la que no he podido-

-claro que no. No es tu culpa no tienes que cargar con el peso- me toma dulcemente de la mejilla para apreciar sus preciosos ojos- Tu estas bien ¿de acuerdo?-

Lo abrazo nuevamente pero esta vez por un largo tiempo, Aang me cubre nuevamente con la bata y me besa.

-Pero que hay de tu cultura. De tu pueblo- le susurro

Él sonríe. Una sonrisa verdadera y tranquila.

-Oye tu no mandaste los ataques hace ya 116 años ¿o sí?- me dice arqueando la ceja

Me rio por un momento.

-Hay que intentarlo. Quiero intentarlo. Quiero que tengas un hijo maestro aire- le digo bajando la mirada

-Amor eso no es…-

-Por favor- lo interrumpo tomándolo de la mejilla

-Está bien Katara… Lo intentaremos- me sonríe

Han pasado diez meses. Diez duros meses y ahora por fin tengo a mi bebe en mis brazos. Cuando descubrí estar embarazada corrí literalmente hasta el ayuntamiento donde Aang se encontraba en una junta con el consejo. No me importo quienes nos vieran o escucharan yo estaba feliz. Saque a mi esposo de la junta y en el pasillo le di la sorpresa. Ambos gritamos y nos abrazamos por un largo tiempo.

A los seis meses de embarazo podía sentir sus latidos cuando estaba en la bañera, eran fuertes y llenos de vida, los mismos latidos que Aang. Y en ese momento lo supe… supe que mi bebe era un maestro aire. Aang por poco y llora cuando le comente. Ambos nos sentíamos en paz, realizados. Esperanzados.

-Aquí está su bebe- me dice una acolita del aire

Escucho con claridad el llanto de mi hijo, sus dulces manos cerradas en puño y su rostro tan perfecto como las nubes.

-Es hermoso mi amor- dice Aang y me besa en la frente

-¿Es nuestro hermano?- dice Kya asombrada

Me río

-Si Kya, él es su nuevo hermano- digo

-¡bebe!- dice Bumi asomándose a verlo

-¿Cómo se llamara mamí?- pregunta Kya

Me giro hacia Aang quien no quita la mirada de nuestro bebe, baja a Bumi con suavidad dejándolo en la cama y carga a nuestro bebe con suma delicadeza y lo besa en sus mejillas.

-Tenzin…- dice mi esposo de repente

-¿Tenzin?- pregunto

Él sonríe ampliamente

-Tenzin me gusta mamí- dice Kya

-¡gusta!- grita Bumi

Abrazo a Bumi y Kya se sube a la cama junto con nosotros.

-Tenzin será...- digo feliz

Aang me regresa a mi bebe en mis brazos y sentándose a un lado de nosotros, puedo sentir las fuertes respiraciones de mi bebe y sus altos latidos. Ya no hay duda cualquiera en mí.

Ahora sé que la cultura de los Nómadas Aire no ha muerto. Hay una esperanza para ellos y para mi esposo….

El no morirá siendo el último maestro aire.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot. Se me ocurrió porque vi una película jajajaj! La verdad no se cuantos años se lleven Kya, Bumi y Tenzin. me imagino que el que estuvo deseando como loco un hijo maestro aire obviamente es Aang pero quería ver el punto de Katara. **

**bueno dejen reviews si les gusto o si no! Se aceptan ideas, criticas y sugerencias! **

**Ahí nos escibimos... **


	4. Fiesta en la Playa

**Fiesta en la Playa.**

_Kya_

El sol se posa justamente en mi rostro, su calor al igual que su luz me hace girar en mi cama intentando no despertar pero todavía sigo sintiéndolo en toda mi habitación. Es domingo, día de descanso. Mis padres siempre usan el fin de semana para entrenarnos o para salir de paseo. Mi padre pasa meditando la mayor parte del tiempo con mi hermano, algunas veces Bumi y yo les hacemos algunas bromas, mas a mi hermano ya que nos hace reír cuando se enfada. Bumi entrena con tío Sokka algunos días espachin y algo de defensa personal. En cuanto a mí, mama me enseña agua control. Es la mejor maestra. No solo lo digo por ser mi madre, me enseña muy bien cada movimiento y me alienta cuando tengo problemas. Papa también me ha entrenado algunos días pero nadie se compara a mama, incluso el Avatar.

-¡Es domingo! ¡Entrenamiento!- escucho gritar a Bumi por el pasillo

Intento ocultar mi cabeza debajo de la almohada, ignorándolo y el grita más fuerte.

-¡Bumi cierra la boca! ¡Es día de descanso!- le grito acostándome boca a arriba.

Lo que hace que entre a mi cuarto, todavía lleva su típica pijama de rayas amarillas puesta y tiene el cabello alborotado.

-¿Desde cuándo te despiertas a las diez de la mañana Kya?- me gruñe cruzándose de brazos

-Desde hoy… no tuve una buena noche- le digo acoplándome en la cama

El resopla observándome un poco preocupado.

-Bueno podrás dormir mejor hoy… ahora tenemos que levantarnos- me dice levantándome

-De acuerdo Bumi-

Bajamos hasta la cocina donde encontramos a mamá y a papá besándose dulcemente.

-¡Ugh!- dice Bumi cubriéndose los ojos.

Haciendo que mis padres se sonrojen por un momento. Papá se ríe levemente.

-Ya quiero verte cuando seas adolescente- le dice a mi hermano arqueado la ceja

-Seguiría dándonos asco papá- le bromeo

Mi hermano y yo nos reímos.

-¿Dónde está Tenzin?- pregunta mamá

Ambos nos encogemos de hombros.

-Tal vez se quedó dormido - dice mi papá

-¡Yo lo despierto!- grita Bumi aproximándose a la puerta

-No Bumi, déjalo descansar- lo regaña mamá

Bumi baja la mirada derrotado regresando a la cocina. Nos sentamos en la mesa para el desayuno, un delicioso y enorme cóctel de frutas para cada uno nos hace sonreír. Comenzamos a comer tranquilamente mientras que escuchamos la plática de nuestros padres.

-Al parecer hoy llegara al Templo Isla su tío Zuko- nos dice papá

-¡Sí! ¡Honora vendrá!- digo emocionada

Honora y yo hemos sido grandes amigas desde que tengo memoria, cada vez que vamos a la Nación del Fuego ambas gritamos de emoción al vernos. Mi padre dice que casi somos como hermanas tanto como es el con el tío Zuko. Aun siendo hija única y princesa de la Nación del Fuego, Honora es una de las personas más humildes que he conocido y una bromista sin igual.

-Sí, se quedaran unos días… Su tío Zuko tiene acuerdos importantes aquí – dice papá

-Entonces eso quiere decir ¿que no tendremos entrenamiento hoy?-murmura Bumi

-No estoy muy segura cariño- le dice dulcemente mamá – Pero también vendrá su tío Sokka-

-Reunión familiar- dice Bumi alzando sus brazos – Solo falta tía Toph y Li… estoy seguro que Tenzin se alegrara si vienen-

-¿Alegrarme de que Bumi?- escucho la voz de mi hermano y nos giramos para verlo.

Lleva puesta la misma pijama que Bumi y se talla sus ojos sentándose en la mesa. Mamá le sirve un plato de frutas y acaricia su calva cabeza por un segundo.

-Te alegraras de que hoy tenemos reunión familiar- le dice Bumi

-Si tío Zuko y tío Sokka vendrán hoy- le digo emocionada

-¡Genial!- dice mientras mastica

-Tenzin no hables con la boca llena- le pide mamá

-Lo siento mamá-

Terminamos el desayuno y ayudo a papá a darle de comer a los bisontes, son pocos y todos son cariñosos pero mi favorito es Appa. Creo que desde pequeña. Papá una vez me contó que Appa me lamió toda la primera vez que me conoció, estaba muy emocionado y mi mamá pego un grito al verme toda babeada.

-¿También tendrás que acompañar a tío Zuko, papí?- le pregunto

Tomo con cuidado la canasta con frutas y le dejo varias manzanas a Yun, un pequeño bebe bisonte.

-No cariño, tío Zuko tiene asuntos privados con su nación. Estaré toda esta semana en el templo- me asegura

-Que bien – sonrió- Estas últimas semanas tuviste mucho trabajo y te extrañe- le confieso

Las dos últimas semanas papá estuvo en el ayuntamiento ayudando a unas personas y después tuvo que partir a Ba Sing Se solo. Estuve pendiente del cielo por toda esa semana, deseando escuchar el gruñido de Appa y verlos descender en el jardín de entrenamiento. Pero no lo vi hasta la mañana del viernes. Recuerdo que baje a tomar un vaso con agua muy temprano, cuando de pronto vi a un monje acariciando el pelaje de un bisonte. Creía que era un Acólito del Aire, ya que ellos viven con nosotros. Pero este monje era diferente. Este tenía tatuajes de un maestro aire. Y supe que era papá.

-Oh cariño- me abraza - Yo también te extrañe y mucho… no sabes como dolía estar lejos de ustedes-

Sonrió levemente disfrutando de su abrazo y de sus dulces palabras.

-Además tenía que traer los tantos regalos que el Rey Kuei envió por ustedes- me recuerda

Me río. Solo he conocido tres veces al Rey Tierra, es un viejo anticuado pero muy amable con nosotros. Y un gran amigo de la familia.

-¡Papá llego tío Sokka!- grita Bumi desde las puertas giratorias

Les dejamos una lechuga a cada bisonte mayor ya que ellos comen mucho, papá dice que los bisontes tienen cinco estómagos, por eso necesitan comer a cada rato. Juntos regresamos a la torre donde encontramos a mi tío Sokka, a mi tía Suki y mi primo Hakoda sentados tomando él te en la sala.

-¡tío Sokka!- grito en camino a abrazarlo

-Hola mi pequeña maestra agua-me dice -¿Cómo siguen tus lecciones? ¿Crees ya poder patearle el trasero a tu padre con agua-control?-

Tanto mi papá como yo nos reímos.

-¡Sokka!- se queja mi mama haciendo que tía Suki comience a reír.

- no tío. No creo ser tan buena- le digo bajando mi mirada

-Eso es mentira cariño, Eres muy buena. Mucho más que yo cuando tu madre me entrenaba- me dice mi papá abrazándome.

-Eso es verdad Kya- confirma mamá con una sonrisa haciendo que papá arque la ceja.

Dudo por un segundo. Papá es maestro aire, aun siendo el Avatar tuvo problemas con los elementos pero nos dominó muy rápido. Mama es maestra agua, aprendió con suma rapidez y facilidad, convirtiéndose en la mejor. Yo nací siendo maestra agua y todavía no puedo hacer un pulpo. Se hace muy difícil y tedioso. Mama siempre dice que me deje llevar, como el agua. Cada vez que intento hacerlo se desborona. A este paso nunca seré un gran maestra agua como mamá.

Sonrió levemente.

-¿Y a qué hora llegara Zuko?- pregunta tía Suki

-No estamos seguros- le contesta mamá

-¡¿Entonces esperaremos aquí aburridos la llegada de Zuko?!- pregunta un tanto histérico tío Sokka

-Claro que no, podemos jugar- dice Bumi

Mi mamá mira con cuidado a mi hermano y este le sonríe muy inocente. Papá y yo nos sentamos en el sillón junto con mamá y tomo una pequeña taza de té.

-No, podemos hacer alguna otra cosa, tal vez… jugar Pai Sho- dice mamá encogiéndose de hombros

Tío Sokka resopla aburrido. Lo que hace que mamá ruede sus ojos molesta. Un silencio transcurre y tan solo se escucha la plática de mi primo Hakoda con Bumi. Los dos son espadachín y son un poco competitivos entre ellos, pero al final terminan abrazándose uno al otro.

-¡Lo tengo!- grita tío Sokka espantándonos- ¡Fiesta en la playa!-

-¡¿Qué?!- decimos todos

-Sí. El Templo Aire Isla tiene una cálida y exclusiva playa ¿no?- le pregunta a papá

-Si… en el lado oeste- le responde

-¡Entonces que estamos esperando!- dice animado

Sonrió ante la idea de mi tío y noto que no soy la única. Mis hermanos y mi primo están igual de emocionados.

-¡Playa!- grita Bumi alzando sus brazos y corre directo a las escaleras

-¡Todos vayan por sus trajes de baño que la playa nos espera!- lo escucho decir mientras sigo a mis hermanos

Llegamos a la playa del lado oeste del templo. El clima se encuentra perfecto para un día relajante. Corro al igual que mis hermanos y mi primo deseosos del agua.

-¡Carrera!- dice Bumi adelantándose

-Eso no es justo- se queja Tenzin

Corro detrás de Bumi y hago un poco de agua control congelando los pies de mi hermano. Le saco la lengua al momento de cruzar miradas.

-¡Kya!-me gruñe

Soy la primera y estoy tan cerca de tocar el agua, cuando de repente tío Sokka me rebasa con una risa de burla. Fruño el ceño y tomo un poco de agua con la intención de hacer lo mismo que mi hermano pero de pronto papá lo rebasa con su patineta del aire, con una sonrisa de niño y llega al agua primero.

-Y el ganador es el Avatar- dice alzando los brazos

-¡Bu… fuera el Avatar- lo abuchea mi tío entrando al agua.

Hago una superficie de hielo y me deslizo hasta donde se encuentra papá y me lanzo sobre él.

Observo a mamá en la orilla que comienza a correr y da un enorme salto haciendo una tabla de hielo, comenzando a surfear en ella. La miro asombrada. Nunca la había visto surfeando.

-¡Mamá eso fue genial!- le digo mientras se desliza con delicadeza hacia nosotros.

-No es nada cariño. Es fácil- me dice

-¡Quiero aprender a hacer eso!- digo emocionada

Mamá asiente y me lleva a una parte baja de la playa. Donde pueda dominar bien la tabla y me llegue a ahogarme.

-Es fácil cariño. Tan solo haz una superficie dura pero que al mismo tiempo se pueda mover- me dice haciendo la técnica

Observo cada movimiento de su agua control, al igual que de sus pies y asiento confiada.

-Lo intentare- le digo

Me alejo un poco y comienzo a correr en dirección al agua, doy un ligero brinco y rápidamente hago la superficie. Justo a tiempo comienzo a deslizarme sobre ella, pero el equilibrio no se me llega a dar muy bien y caigo.

-¡Kya!- escucho gritar a mi mama -¿Estas bien cariño?-

-Estoy bien mamá… Pude hacerlo mami, pero el equilibrio me fallo-

Ella se ríe por un momento y me besa en la frente.

Paso tiempo practicando con mama un poco de agua control. Manejando algunos latidos y entre las dos haciendo olas un tanto altas para asustar a tío Sokka. Lo cual terminamos a carcajadas. Aun un poco lejos papá le cubre casi todo el cuerpo mamá en hielo y ella le arquea la ceja al ver quien realizo ese movimiento. Papá comienza a hacer un látigo de agua con suma facilidad que me asombro y toma el bloque de hielo donde se encuentra mamá tomándola en su dirección.

Amo a mis padres y amo su romance, tantas veces que los vemos dándose dulces besos frente a nosotros pero algunas veces, ugh. Mucho amor de ambos nos hace correr a los tres directo al baño para vomitar.

Cuando mamá se encuentra a centímetros de papá ella parece ya no estar en el bloque de hielo y se besan.

-¡Ugh! ¡Por favor estamos presentes!- les grita mi tío Sokka

Mi mamá no deja de besar a mi papá y con su mano izquierda hace levantar una ola directo a tío Sokka. Me río.

Nado tranquilamente en las suaves olas boca a arriba y de pronto observo a Bumi y Hakoda esquivando en las ligeras olas que hace Tenzin son su aire control. Con un ligero movimiento al igual que mama haciendo la ola más grande que termina cubriendo a Bumi y Hakoda, ellos comienzan a gritar como niñas. Tenzin y yo nos tiramos a carcajadas cuando salen a la superficie.

-¡Kya!- me gruñe Bumi lo que hace que me ría aún más.

-Hubieran visto sus caras- les digo

-Sus gritos- dice Tenzin entre risas

-¡Niños vengan hagamos competencia es esculturas de arena!- grita tío Sokka nadando a un lado de nosotros

-¡Sí! ¡Arena control!- grita Bumi

Seguimos a tío Sokka de regreso a la arena y encontramos a tía Suki intentando tomar el sol. En un rápido movimiento tío Sokka le planta un enorme beso en su mejilla.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- pregunta papá detrás de nosotros

-Aang. Esculturas de arena… competencia- le dice tío Sokka – Ya verás que puedo hacer la mejor escultura-

-Si claro ¿cómo aquel monstro baboso que hiciste hace años intentando que se viera como Suki?-le dice

Nos reímos. Tío Sokka roda sus ojos.

-¿monstro baboso?- pregunta Bumi

-Si… justo antes del cometa tuvimos una "fiesta en la playa"- dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos-

-¡Oye! ¿Tienes que contarles todo?- le pregunta

- Oh por favor. Todo mundo se sabe toda la historia… porque mis hijos ¿no?- le responde papá

Desde que era más pequeña mis papás nos contaron sobre la guerra de los cien años. La guerra que detuvieron. Al principio solo nos contaron como mama encontró un niño en un iceberg, después de que cumpliera los seis años quería saber más de esa historia y mamá comenzó a contarnos sobre sus aventuras.

-Ya nos sabemos toda la historia tío Sokka- le digo

-¡Toda!-exclama Bumi dramáticamente

Tío Sokka traga saliva un tanto nervioso.

-Bueno… Esta vez te venceré Aang. Veamos quien hace la mejor estatua- lo reta tío Sokka

-Bien-

-¡Y nada de elementos!- exclama

-Por supuesto que no, quien crees que soy ¿Toph con arena control?- le dice papá

Tío Sokka le arque la ceja sospechando de papá.

-Bien yo escojo primero- replica tío Sokka – ¡Hakoda!-

-¡Kya!-me toma papá

-¡Bumi!-

-¡Tenzin!-

-¡Suki!

-¡Katara!-

-¿Qué? Oh no chicos ustedes jueguen a la esculturas nosotras no jugaremos- dice mamá

-¡Cariño vamos!- le pide papá

Tío Sokka se ríe del otro lado.

-¡Vamos hermana será divertido! ¡Maestros contra No- Maestros!- la anima tío Sokka

-¡Si mamá vamos!- le suplicamos

-Está bien- sonríe

-¡Bien! Escuchen, tendremos una hora para hacer la mejor escultura de arena. Y les pediremos a los monjes del templo que las aprecien y voten por ellas con conchas de mar… aquella escultura que tenga más conchas gana- dice tío Sokka

-Me parece muy justo- dice papá

-¿Listos?... ¡Ahora!- grita tío Sokka corriendo a su equipo

Tomamos un terreno un poco alejado de los demás, papá comienza a tomar una gran parte de arena y ayudo a mamá a traer agua con una enorme cubeta.

-¿Qué escultura haremos papa?- dice Tenzin

-Estaba pensando en hacer a Appa, pero…-

-¡Si Appa es perfecto papa!- le digo

Comenzamos a trabajar duro con la arena y trayendo agua sin usarla como elemento. Giro en dirección al otro equipo curiosa de su escultura. Veo que para ellos es muy fácil usar la arena y el agua. Yo siento la necesidad de tomar agua de la playa como usualmente la tomo pero eso sería trampa.

Pasamos la hora terminando a Appa. Cuando papá tenía la idea de Appa creía que sería algo pequeño. Pero hemos hecho verdaderamente a Appa. Desde sus cuernos bien formados hasta su flecha. Me giro atenta al otro equipo y descubro que están haciendo un lémur. Están haciendo a Momo.

-¡Terminamos!-gritamos

-¡¿Qué tan rápido?!- pregunta tío Sokka -¡¿Y sin elementos?!-

Papá sonríe inocente. En ese momento escuchamos el sonido de un barco y nos giramos atentos a él. Un enorme barco de la Nación del Fuego aparece lentamente en la playa. Puedo observar con claridad la enorme cantidad de soldados y a mi tío Zuko, mi tía Mai y Honora en los hombros de tío Zuko.

-¡Llego tío Zuko!- grita Bumi emocionado

-¡Honora!- le grito a todo pulmón y saludando con ambas manos en alto.

-Ya era hora- escucho decir a tío Sokka

Ahora que tío Zuko y tía Mai se encuentran aquí ellos podrán decidir quien ganara las esculturas de arena.

Quien mejor que tío Zuko para decidir. Y estoy segura que los ganadores seremos los Maestros.

* * *

**HOLA! Si este one-shot estuvo largo! ya lo tenia escrito desde hace tres días y me emocione de mas al escribir! Espero que les haya gustado esta fiesta de la playa! **

**dejen reviews si les gusto o si no! jajaja ¡Por cierto! Feliz Día del Padre a todos su papás, abuelos, tíos mamipapis a todos! :) **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	5. Maestro espadachín

__**Maestro espadachín.**

_Bumi_

Bajo de la cama descalzo y sumamente sediento. Calculo que tal vez sean las nueve de la mañana o tal vez las diez. Bajo a la cocina para tomar agua y la encuentro vacía. Es extraño, siempre encuentro a mamá preparando el desayuno o haciendo alguna tarta para cuando papá regrese del ayuntamiento. Pero no está. Tomo un vaso de la alacena y la enorme jarra de agua que siempre deja mamá en la mesa de la cocina. La tomo con desesperación. Mi garganta al igual que mi cuerpo agradece por el agua. Y de pronto escucho el duro sonido de las puertas de viento, moviéndose fuertemente con aire control.

Ya sé que día es hoy y estoy seguro del porque nadie me ha despertado y no he escuchado ruidos en la casa. Es domingo, día de entrenamiento para mis hermanos.

Recorro el largo pasillo del jardín observando a lo lejos a mi padre moviendo las puertas con sus poderes y detrás de él se encuentra Tenzin con una mirada de terror. Mamá y Kya se encuentran en el pequeño lago del templo practicando agua control.

Suspiro.

Continúo mi camino y llego hasta papá quien se encuentra dándole un consejo a Tenzin.

-De acuerdo hijo, recuerda que debes de ser como el aire… fluyendo libremente… como una danza, tu cuerpo se libera y se mueve armoniosamente- le escucho decir

-Tenzin va a bailar- digo burlándome

-¡Oh genial ya llego Bumi!- se queja mi hermano

Me río.

-¡Vamos Tenzin entretenme!- le digo y el roda sus ojos

Papá me mira burlonamente y se acerca a Tenzin.

-Respira y libérate hijo- le pide tranquilamente mi padre

-De acuerdo papá, lo haré-

Papá comienza a mover las puertas y Tenzin comienza a correr entrando en ellas. Dudo por un segundo que pueda lograrlo. Parece no haber espacio entre las puertas y por un momento temo que mi hermano resulte golpeado por ellas, pero no.  
Tenzin comienza a moverse lentamente como si estuviese bailando y comienzo a reírme por un momento al verlo. Lo que hace que el pierda su concentración y comience a golpearse contra ellas.  
Papá hace un ligero movimiento con sus manos y las puertas dejan de girar por un momento.

-Hijo no lo lograras en un día, ni siquiera yo soy tan bueno- le dice mi papá

-Tú lo lograste en tres papá- le dice Tenzin saliendo de las puertas y se gira hacia a mí – ¡Y tu Bumi deja de desconcentrarme!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada!- le gruño -¡Tú eres el que se desconcentra!-

-¡Hey! niños no peleen…- nos pide papá- Tenzin es solo un entrenamiento, tienes tiempo para perfeccionarlo hijo-

Papá siempre calma las cosas, es deber del Avatar pero siento que es más deber de papá, cuando se trata de nosotros. Tenzin y yo hemos peleado por muchas cosas desde que tengo memoria. Él siempre ha sido un aguafiestas. Y algunas veces un traidor cuando nos delata con mamá al hacer travesuras. Muy maduro para ser un niño. Muy adulto. Ugh.

-De acuerdo papá, lo intentare otra vez- le sonríe- Y Bumi ya no me molestes-

-¡Sabes que, ni quien te quiera ver bailar entre esas viejas puertas! ¡Ni siquiera sé si eso se llame entrenamiento!- le grito con rabia

Mi papá se me queda viendo un poco confundido y triste. Un dolor en mi pecho comienza a aparecer y mis ojos se humedecen lentamente. Salgo corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-Bumi…- escucho la voz de papá

Corro rápido, como si vida dependiese de eso. Entro a la casa y subo por la torre hasta lo más alto, hasta el ático. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir una tras otra. Dejando escapar lo que he tenido desde hace años. Cuando me di cuenta que yo no tenía un elemento. Que era un No-Maestro.

Ver a mis hermanos entrenando con mis padres cada fin de semana solo me entristecía. Sentía como si no perteneciera a esta familia. Soy el único No-Maestro de la familia, soy una vergüenza.

Entro al ático y me escondo detrás de unos enormes jarrones comenzando a llorar. No estoy molesto por Tenzin, el no hizo nada malo. Es este sentimiento que siempre está presente cada fin de semana. Y justamente frente a mi padre tuvo que salir.

Paso un par de minutos llorando y escucho la puerta del ático abrirse con lentitud. Cubro mi rostro con mis brazos apoyadas en mis rodillas, como si intentara ocultarme de mí mismo. Tal vez lo hago.

-Bumi…- escucho la voz de papá cerca

Intento contener mis sollozos y limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro preparándome para mirarlo. Papá se encuentra a unos pasos de mí con una sonrisa sumamente triste. Y camina a mi dirección.

-Hijo… ¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunta dulcemente

Niego con la cabeza. No quiero escuchar que él se siente decepcionado de mí.

El suspira.

-¿Puedo adivinar al menos?- intenta bromear

-No hay nada que adivinar papá. Soy una vergüenza- digo bajando nuevamente la mirada

-Bumi… eso no es cierto ¿Por qué lo dices hijo?- el tono de su voz es hueco y triste.

-Porque… porque soy un No-Maestro papá- me rompo a llorar

Mi padre se acerca lentamente a mí y me abraza con fuerza. Lo abrazo como respuesta.

-Bumi… ser un No-Maestro no tiene nada de qué avergonzarte, al contrario…-

-Pero Tenzin es maestro aire, Kya es maestra agua, ellos son especiales papá… ellos tienen elementos y yo no. Yo no soy nadie papá. Te he fallado- lo interrumpo

Papá se separa de nuestro abrazo y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Hijo… tú nunca me has fallado….Estoy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré. No importa si seas No-Maestro o Maestro. Nosotros te amamos hijo, tal y como eres- me dice quitando las lágrimas de mi mejilla

Lo abrazo.

-Lamento lo que dije afuera papá- le digo tímidamente

-No te preocupes hijo… También llegue a pensar una vez, si eso era entrenamiento o era para un baile de los monjes-

Me río.

-Vamos a bajo, estoy seguro que tu mamá estará preguntando por nosotros- me dice

Bajamos nuevamente al jardín y encontramos a mamá repartiendo te de jazmín a todos.

-¿Gustas cariño?- me dice

Lo acepto. Me siento en una de las rocas del pequeño lago y observo como mi hermana intenta hacer un pulpo de agua, fallando cada vez que lo hace. Le doy un sorbo a mi te. Papá le ayuda a mamá a llevar la tetera de regreso a la cocina, estoy seguro de que papá lo hace para hablar con mamá no solo para ayudarla. Suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa Bumi? Estas muy callado… lo que es raro en ti- me pregunta Kya sentándose a un lado mío

-No es nada Kya, solo tuve un charla con papá eso es todo…- le digo

Ella asiente.

-Oye… sabes que soy tu hermana y no debería de decirte esto pero… tu no necesitas un elemento Bumi- me giro para mirarla confundido

-¿A no?- pregunto

-¡No! Tu eres tan genial que no los necesitas… ellos te necesitan-

Sonrió.

-Tal vez… pero quiero entrenar Kya, como ustedes… Pero no puedo-

Ella suspira y observamos el agua.

-¿Y porque no le pides a tío Sokka que te enseñe a ser un espadachín?-

Parpadeo sorprendido. Un espadachín. Tío Sokka es un No-Maestro y es uno de los mejores en el arte de la espada. Como me pude haber olvidado de él.

-¡Tío Sokka! ¡Es verdad!- digo sumamente animado

Corro de regreso a la casa para buscar a mis padres quien parecen tener un ligera charla acerca de mí. Entro a la cocina y mamá se sorprende al escucharlos.

-¡Bumi! Cariño… ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunta

-Mamá quiero ir con tío Sokka- le digo

-¿Por qué hijo?- pregunta papá

-¡Quiero que me enseñe a ser un espadachín!- le digo emocionado

-¡¿Qué?!- grita mi madre - ¡Bumi! Una espada es sumamente peligroso, podrías lastimarte-

-En esto debo de estar de acuerdo con tu madre, hijo- me dice papá

Sonrió tristemente.

-Pero mamá… quiero aprender de tío Sokka, quiero entrenar tanto como Kya y Tenzin lo hacen. Quiero ser bueno en algo mamí. Ser alguien.-

Mi mamá parpadea sorprendida ante lo que acabo de decir. Cierra sus labios con fuerza intentando decidir qué decir.

-Hijo… tú ya eres alguien... No necesitas probarle nada a nadie- me dice con dulzura

Mira a mi padre por unos segundos y él se encoge de hombros.

-Hijo… tu sabes que nos enorgulleces y siempre te amaremos no importa lo que decidas hacer… quiero saber si eso es porque tú lo deseas de verdad- me dice mi papá

Asiento

-Si lo deseo papá-

El asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, buscaremos a tío Sokka entonces- me dice tomándome del hombro derecho

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Aang claro que no! ¡Ninguno de mis hijos estará entrenando espadachín!- gruñe mamá

-Pero mamá…- comienzo a quejarme

-¡No Bumi!- me interrumpe- No quiero que te lastimes hijo, entiende-

Fruño el ceño. Si ella no quiere llevarme con tío Sokka, tendré que ir yo solo.

Pasan los días y todavía no me podido quitar de la cabeza aquella grandiosa idea que me dio mi hermana. Observo desde la torre como mis padres entrenan a mis hermanos con mucha dedicación. Y ellos aprenden rápidamente. Observo que los cinco días Tenzin ya ha podido cruzar aquellas puertas giratorias con suma facilidad. Kya ya ha podido dominar el pulpo pero no tan bien como mamá. Mientras que yo, ayudo a los Acólitos en el templo, recolectando fruta del huerto, dándole de comer a los bisontes y los lémures, incluso cosiendo con algunas Acolitas ropa para los pobres. Yo no debería de estar haciendo estas cosas.

Es viernes y papá se encuentra en el ayuntamiento, mamá ayuda algunas Acolitas a llevar la ropa para los pobres. Es mi oportunidad para salir a casa de tío Sokka. Mamá siempre deja a Tenzin a cargo de nosotros, ya que como es el más responsable de los tres. Observo a mi hermano meditando en el jardín de entrenamiento muy tranquilo como siempre.

Salgo de la casa por la puerta principal haciendo todo el silencio posible para que mi hermano no me escuche aunque se encuentre un tanto lejos de mí.

-¿Bumi?- escucho su voz

Ruedo mis ojos al escucharlo

-¿Qué?- le digo inocentemente

-¿Qué haces?- arque la ceja

-Nada…solo estaba buscando a Lily- miento

-Lily esta con mamá Bumi ¿Qué no escuchaste?-

-Oh es cierto. Bueno buscare algo que hacer…- le digo comenzando a caminar lejos de el

-No te metas en problemas Bumi mamá me dejo a cargo-

-Por supuesto que no Tenzin- ruedo mis ojos

Veo que mi hermano ha regresado a su postura de meditación y salgo corriendo hasta el muelle, donde encuentro a unos monjes subiendo a un barco y entro detrás de ellos. La mayoría me mira confundido y sorprendidos de que me encuentre con ellos.

-¿tus padres saben que te encuentras aquí?- me dice un monje

-Por supuesto. Voy en camino a casa de mi tío Sokka-

El asiente. Qué fácil es mentirles a estas personas.

Pasamos por la enorme construcción que el tío Zuko mando a hacer, todavía no le encuentro forma. Llegamos al muelle más rápido de lo que me imaginaba y el mismo monje que me hablo hace un momento me brinda su ayuda para llegar sano y salvo a casa de tío Sokka.

Ruedo mis ojos por un momento. Papá nos ha enseñado a nunca negar una ayuda. Ellos simplemente lo hacen por voluntad no por obligación.  
Ahora que lo veo la casa de tío Sokka se encuentra más lejos de lo que pensaba, ellos viven un tanto separados de la ciudad, ya que a tía Suki le gusta los espacios abiertos. Siempre vamos en Appa y no tardamos más de diez minutos en llegar.

El monje que me acompaña toma un carruaje de caballo-avestruz y nos subimos en ella.

-¿A dónde joven?-me pregunta el señor

-Ah… a las casas fuera de la ciudad- le digo

El señor me arque la ceja y sonrió levemente. Comenzamos nuestro viaje, observo todos los enormes edificios que se forman, la gente caminando armoniosamente en la calle, incluso algunos niños maestros jugando con sus elementos.  
El viaje se hace largo, sumamente largo. Cuando llegamos a las casas fuera de Ciudad República identifico rápidamente la casa de tío Sokka.

-¡Es aquí!- grito y el hombre se detiene en seco.

Bajo emocionado del carruaje y golpeo la enorme puerta principal de tío Sokka varias veces.

-¿Si?...- dice abriendo la puerta y me mira sorprendido-¡¿Bumi?! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Tío Sokka! Hola, que guste verte- le digo inocentemente

-Si a mí también me da gusto… ¿Dónde están tus padres?- arque la ceja

-Están ocupados, pero vine con un Acólito, el me cuido todo el camino- sonrió

-Oh vaya… muchas gracias por traerlo- le dice al monje y este asiente sin problema.

Entro detrás de mí tío Sokka y caminos tranquilamente hasta la enorme casa muy típica de un maestro tierra. Tal vez se inspiró en tía Toph para hacerla, ellos son muy unidos.

-¿Y cómo pudiste escabullirte tan fácil Bumi?- me pregunta de repente

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que escabullirme?- me altero

Me mira de los pies a la cabeza. El mismo sabe que mis papas nunca me dejarían salir solo del templo y mucho menos venir sin Appa.

-Conozco muy bien a mi hermana y a tu padre. Créeme que no les gustara saber que su hijo salió de templo mientras que ellos no estaban- me pilla

Suspiro derrotado.

-Si tío tienes razón, pero la razón fue porque…- me inclino ante el- Quiero que me enseñes espadachín-

Tío Sokka parpadea sumamente sorprendido y no quita sus ojos de mí.

-¿Tu madre sabe de esto…?- me pregunta

-Bueno técnicamente si lo sabe pero no lo apoya…- digo tímidamente- Papá lo acepto porque hablo conmigo-

-Ya veo… Bien entremos-

Encuentro a mi primo Hakoda en el patio trasero escribiendo su nombre varias veces con suma delicadeza y sumamente concentrado en ella.

-¿Qué está haciendo tío?-

-Caligrafía… un verdadero guerrero espadachín tiene que trasmitir su esencia en el campo de batalla o simplemente en la vida cotidiana-

Asiento.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!- digo emocionado –Mi nombre no es tan largo-

-Suerte para ti- escucho decir a mi primo

-¡Oye más respeto jovencito!- se queja mi tío Sokka

-¿Puedo practicar con Hakoda tío? ¿Puedo ser un maestro espadachín? ¿Puedo?- insisto

El suspira.

-¿En verdad deseas ser un maestro espadachín?- me pregunta con seriedad

-Si tío… deseo convertirme en un maestro espadachín- asiento

El asiente.

-Bueno comencemos con sus entrenamientos- nos dice

Sonrió.

Pasamos toda la tarde haciendo duros ejercicios que para mí terminan siendo como un juego, son divertidos y fáciles. Además de que tío Sokka me pide escribir mi nombre como lo hacía Hakoda. Para mi sorpresa pasamos unos minutos sentados apreciando el lejano paisaje de Ciudad República. Es como si meditáramos. Como lo hace papá y Tenzin. Mi parte favorita de la tarde es cuando por fin llegamos al enfrentamiento. Tío Sokka nos ha dado a ambos espadas de madera para no lastimarnos con una reales, cuando comenzamos a enfrentarnos intento lo mas que puedo por no dejar escapar mi espada cada golpe que me da Hakoda y de pronto escucho el gruñido de Appa.

-¡Bumi!- escucho la voz de mamá

-Oh oh, estoy en problemas- susurro

Mis padres y mis hermanos descienden en el jardín lentamente en Appa. Mamá tiene una mirada seria, casi enfurecida y papá simplemente se encuentra serio, sin el mínimo gesto.

-¡Sokka! ¡No puedo creer que le estés enseñando como usar una espada a mi hijo!- le grita

-Katara…-

-¡Acaso no piensas en si podría lastimarse! ¡No nos consultaste!- lo interrumpe

-¡Katara! ¡Tranquila!- le grita –por los espíritus…-

Mamá se cruza de brazos y fruñe el ceño. Papá solo me mira negando la cabeza por un momento.

-En primera tranquilízate no es un duelo a muerte. En segundo, no dejaría que se lastimaran porque crees que tienen espadas de madera. Y en tercera, es su decisión… él se siente igual que yo como aquellas veces que me sentía- le explica

Mamá suspira cansada.

-Eso es diferente…- comienza

-No. No lo es… Bumi está perdido tanto como yo lo estuve por un tiempo, que no recuerdas la vez que me sentía así cuando estábamos en la Nación del Fuego… tu no tuviste problema con que fuera-

-Pero tú eres mi hermano, tú puedes tomar tus decisiones y no me importan, él es mi hijo y me importan-

-Por eso mismo tienes que dejarlo…- le pide tío Sokka -¿Aang que dices?-

Papá suspira.

-Sé que podría ser peligroso pero apoyo a mi hijo en sus decisiones. – Me mira- Te apoyo ahora y te apoyare siempre hijo. Si esto es lo que deseas… adelante-

Sonrió levemente

-¡¿Aang?!- se cruza de brazos mamá

-Dale un oportunidad cariño, estoy seguro que Sokka no dejara que se lastimen entre si- le pide papá

Mamá se inclina ante mí, puedo ver en sus claros ojos azules una pizca de preocupación por mí. Le sonrió levemente.

-Si mi hijo termina lastimado Sokka, te juro que por los espíritus que te golpeare- lo amenaza

-Tranquila mujer- dice tío Sokka y roda sus ojos-No les pasara nada-

-Gracias mamá- le digo con una sonrisa y la abrazo

Sus cálidos y dulces brazos me rodean por todo mi cuerpo y me besa en la frente dulcemente.

-Genial ahora Bumi tendrá más objetos con que golpearnos- escucho la voz de Tenzin.

Me río levemente. Tiene razón.

-Ah por cierto… estas castigado- dice mamá de repente

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?!- me quejo

-¡Porque te saliste del templo cuando no estábamos!… ¿cómo te imaginas que tuve cuando no te encontraba?-

-Aterrada- murmuro

-Sumamente aterrados hijo- me corrige papá con una sonrisa –No lo vuelvas a hacer-

Asiento.

Aunque he terminado castigado, como usualmente termino, ya una cosa tengo seguro. Por fin podre ser alguien. Por fin tendré un entrenamiento como Tenzin y Kya.

Por fin me convertiré en un maestro espadachín.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot! tal vez Bumi si se sentía un tanto trise por no tener algún elemento y sus hermanos si! esa fue la principal idea que se me dio para hacer este fanfic. **

**bueno espero que les haya gustado, comenten! **

**Ahí nos escribimos..**


	6. Noche de Fiesta

**Noche de Fiesta. **

_Bumi _

El viejo reloj de la ciudad marca las once en punto. A esta hora deberíamos encontrarnos en casa dormidos. Nuestros padres han salido de viaje surgentemente a Ba Sing Se, donde según hay un fuerte problema comercial y de seguridad. Dejándonos a nosotros a cargo del templo, bueno… a Tenzin a cargo del Templo y de nosotros. Quien al final obligamos a venir con nosotros.

Caminamos por las oscuras calles de Ciudad Republica buscando un poco de diversión, tanto Kya como yo nos aburrimos demasiado en el templo cuando papá no está. Él siempre nos levanta el ánimo. Tenzin toma largas horas en meditación, cosas de maestros que no entiendo y que nunca entenderé.

-Bumi llevamos caminando quince minutos ¿a dónde vamos?- me pregunta mi hermana cruzándose los brazos.

Debo decir que algunas veces cuando noto a mi hermana enojada, me recuerda a mamá. Ella es casi idéntica a ella a diferencia de los enormes ojos grises que saco de papá.

Ruedo mis ojos.

-Tranquila Kya, como ya dije… falta poco- le digo

-¿Vamos a la parte Este de Ciudad Republica?- pregunta Tenzin alzando las cejas al lugar

-Exacto hermanito… escuche que esta noche se dará un pequeña fiesta en una enorme casa del lado Este- le digo y el arquea la ceja- El lugar perfecto para presumir tus nuevos tatuajes- le giño el ojos

El rueda sus ojos.

Hace dos semanas Tenzin termino su entrenamiento de maestro aire, lo cual papá le brindo el máximo rango de los Nómadas Aire. Le dio sus tatuajes. Papá los obtuvo cuando tenía once y Tenzin los obtuvo a los quince. Todavía le faltaba mucho para ser tan bueno como papá dejando aparte que él es el Avatar.

-Oh no seas tan aguafiestas Tenzin… además invite a alguien por ti, te gustara- le digo maliciosamente y el resopla.

-Bumi, tu sabes que no salgo con nadie… no necesito que me juntes con alguien- nos dice un tanto nervioso.

Kya se tira a carcajadas.

-Ya verás que te gustara- le giño el ojo izquierdo- no seas descostres con ella ¿de acuerdo?- le digo golpeando ligeramente en sus costillas.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a la parte Este de Ciudad República. Es uno de los barrios altos y más poblados de la ciudad. Al final de la calle podemos observar un enorme grupo de personas intentando entrar a una lujosa casa. Todos empujándose y suplicando por entrar.

-¿Cómo entraremos Bumi?- me pregunta Tenzin

-El dueño es amigo mío… no te preocupes maestro punta de flecha- le digo

Tan solo doy dos pasos en dirección al enorme grupo de personas y me encuentro a una mujer alta de hermoso vestido verde con negro cruzada de brazos, observando a su alrededor y posa su mirada en nosotros.

-¡Lin que bueno que hayas aceptado venir!- le digo emocionado y ella rueda los ojos

-Bueno me insististe todo el día Bumi- me dice

-Lin… que bien, por fin una chica en el grupo- dice Kya y la saluda de beso

Tenzin se ruboriza más de la cuenta al verla. Hace unos días comencé a sospechar el comportamiento de mi hermano menor cada vez que veíamos a Lin y a tía Toph. Lo cual es cada fin de semana. Nunca hemos visto a Lin como una prima, ya que no es de nuestra sangre, pero al convivir mucho tiempo con ella nos acostumbramos a verla casi de la misma forma, pero creo que Tenzin no.

-H-Hola Lin- le dice mi hermano

-Hola Tenzin… vaya, lindos tatuajes- le dice y este se ruboriza mucho más.

-G-Gracias-

-Bien Tenzin espero que la trates bien y no seas descortés- le digo y este me lanza una mirada de odio

-¡Vaya! Le arreglas una cita a Tenzin y no a tu hermana mayor… eres el peor- se queja Kya

-Oye… tu misma sabes que no necesitas que junte con alguien, además es mi deber protegerte y alejar a todos los bastardos de ti- le digo

Y tengo razón. Kya es una mujer dulce y sumamente atractiva para muchos chicos que conozco. Termina siendo desagradable escucharlos hablar de ella. Además no quiero que Kya termine con cualquier hombre que no la haga feliz, ella merece serlo.

-Bueno… ¿Entraremos o no?- les pregunto.

Tenzin le sonríe tontamente a Lin y ella se ruboriza. Tomo a Kya del brazo como mi dama y comenzamos a avanzar entre la gente dando leves empujones y algunas quejas comienzan a sonar en el lugar, pero no me interesan. Un hombre alto de mirada seria me arquea la ceja, trae una larga lista en sus manos.

-Soy Bumi, estoy en la lista- le digo orgullosamente

El hombre mira la lista por un largo tiempo y al final asiente abriéndonos la puerta. Avanzo junto a Kya y detrás de nosotros le prohíben la entrada a Lin y Tenzin.

-¡Oye!- se queja Lin

-¿Nombre?- le gruñe el hombre

Lin le lanza una mirada de completo odio y siento que en algún momento lo lanzara con su tierra control.

-Ellos vienen con nosotros- le digo al hombre- Él es mi hermano y ella es su novia-

Lin y Tenzin se ruborizan de inmediato. Tenzin me da una mirada de sumo odio.

-De acuerdo, pueden pasar- les dice y les da el paso.

El lugar es sorprendente. Una enorme cascada se encuentra en medio de la sala, manteles rojos y dorados decoran el lugar. Una banda de músicos comienzan a tocar al fondo de la pista de baile y un largo banquete se encuentra en la terraza del lado oeste del lugar.

-Vaya…- murmura Kya

Asiento.

-¿De quién es la fiesta Bumi?- pregunta Tenzin detrás de mí

-Ah del hijo del Concejal Hoe, lo conocí un día que acompañe a papá al ayuntamiento- me encojo de hombros

-No sabía que el Concejal de la Nación del Fuego tenía un hijo- dice Lin mirando sospechosamente

-Si, en realidad tiene dos- le digo

-Bueno chicos a gozar la fiesta… preguntas después- dice Kya animada

Comenzamos a separarlos a lo largo del lugar, camino junto a mi hermana al centro de la pista y en ese momento escucho una vieja canción de la Nación del Fuego, que conocemos perfectamente. Nos lo enseñaron papá y mamá cuando éramos pequeños, ellos mismos nos dijeron que la bailaron cuando estaban en la guerra.  
Observamos algunas parejas bailando difícilmente, tratando de llevar el ritmo. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no tirarme a carcajadas.

-Vamos a enseñarles a estos tontos como se baila- le digo a mi hermana y ella asiente.

La música continua su ritmo y nosotros comenzamos los viejos pasos de nuestros padres, poco a poco llamamos la atención de todos los presenten. Todos parecen asombrados por nuestros delicados pasos y también por el sedoso cabello castaño de mi hermana que se menea con delicadeza ante cada giro. Cuando termina la música sostengo la cintura de mi hermana y ella alza su pierna derecha e igual alzo mi brazo derecho, dando el gran final. Se escuchan gritos y aplausos en todo el lugar.

-El viejo baile de nuestros padres que ingenioso Bumi- murmura Tenzin y Lin se ríe levemente

-Oye, eso estuvo increíble…bailas muy bien- escucho decir a un chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados, típicos de la Nación del Fuego.

Me giro levemente y lo encuentro platicando atentamente con mi hermana, puedo ver por sus ojos que se encuentra completamente emocionado ante ella.

-Gracias… es un viejo baile que aprendí- le responde mi hermana y el asiente

-Oye ah… ¿te gustaría algo de ponche? Me imagino que bailar mucho te dio sed- le dice

Kya asiente levemente y ambos salen directo a la mesa del banquete.

Genial. Ahora me encuentro yo solo en la fiesta, mi hermana sale rápidamente con el primer chico que le hable. Tenzin tiene su pequeña cita con Lin. Y yo quien organizo todo y los unió se encuentra completamente… solo. Que injusto.

-¡Hey Bumi!- escucho la voz de mi viejo amigo.

-¡Hey Shan!- lo saludo golpeando su espalda levemente –Buena fiesta amigo-

-Gracias. Qué bien que tus padres te hayan dejado la ciudad-me dice

Me encojo de hombros sin gran cosa. Estoy seguro que si mamá se encontrara en el Templo en este momento nunca nos dejaría salir a esta hora y mucho menos a una fiesta.

-Vamos toma algo- me dice y me da un gran vaso con un líquido amarillo, casi bronce.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto confundido

Y el ríe por un segundo

-Siempre de bromista Bumi… Es Whisky ¿Qué nunca lo has probado?- me pregunta arqueando la ceja

Resoplo riéndome de su comentario.

-Por supuesto que lo he bebido- le miento

Lo miro con orgullo y le doy un gran trago al vaso, un fuerte ardor comienza a recorrer mi garganta, como cuchillas. Y rápidamente un fuerte olor a alcohol me llega a mis fosas nasales.

-Tranquilo tigre… terminaras acabándote la botella entera- me dice asombrado- Ven quiero presentarte a unos amigos-

Caminamos hasta la enorme fuente al centro del salón y un grupo de chicos un tanto mayores que yo se encuentran rellenando cada minuto sus vasos con whisky. Todos de cabello castaño y oscuro, uno que otro de ojos color verdes.

-Chicos… conozcan a Bumi- les dice Shan y todos levantan sus vasos hacia a mí. – Es hijo del Avatar-

Arqueo la ceja ante su comentario. Y noto que algunos parpadean sorprendidos.

-Vaya… el hijo del Avatar, que bien…. Y ¿Qué elemento tienes?- me dice un chico de ojos verdes.

-La verdad no tengo ningún elemento- digo sin importancia

-Ah… tu eres el no-maestro- dice otro bruscamente

Shan toma la enorme botella de whisky y me rellena el vaso. Sonrió levemente.

-El hijo rebelde del Avatar…- dice otro

-No soy rebelde… yo solo…-

-Oh por favor, si toda Ciudad República habla de ti-

-¿Es verdad que por poco y le tiras los dientes a un chico?- murmura un chico de ojos dorados

-Ah bueno si y no, quería pasar un cariñoso momento con mi hermana que termino siendo una pelea- digo y le doy un gran trago a mi vaso

Recuerdo bien esa tarde, Kya salía con un chico que conoció en el parque, se veía feliz por un tiempo pero después comencé a notarla un tanto extraña. Decidí seguirla hasta el parque y en ese momento vi como el chico intentaba manosear a mi hermana en su contra. No dude ni un segundo, salí del arbusto y comencé a golpearlo. Kya se interpuso entre nosotros y mando a nadar al chico. En el camino a casa Kya comenzaba a llorar, temía que la hubiera dañado. También temía que la viera papá de este modo, estaba seguro que entraría en estado Avatar de la ira.

Algunos ríen.

-Vaya sí que eres protector… pero te comprendería si tuviera una hermana tan hermosa- dice el de ojos verdes girando su mirada a la pista de baile, donde se encuentra Kya.

-Oye gira tus ojos o quieres terminar como el- digo secamente.

El chico me mira asustado y le doy una cara de odio por unos segundos y termino carcajeándome ante su cara. Doy otro trago a mi vaso.

-Sí que eres divertido- dice el ojos dorados

-Bumi es el más bromista y también es un loco- dice Shan.

Alzo mis brazos al escuchar sus palabras y doy un grito salvaje.

La plática se alarga un poco más al igual que los vasos de whisky, entre algunos bocadillos y bailes con algunas sensuales damiselas tengo la sensación de vomitar. Me levanto de la fuente y el piso comienza a moverse drásticamente, como si estuviese en unos de los terremotos que hace tía Toph.

-Oye Bumi ya que eres gran amigo… creo que sería bueno que entres al grupo- me dice Shan.

-¿Qué grupo?- le pregunto curioso

Mi vista se siente un poco cansada y mi lengua comienza a pedir algún líquido que no sea whisky.

-Es un grupo muy privado y tú sabes hacemos cosas….- se encoje de hombros

Por el tono de voz que hizo al final puedo notar que no habla de buenas cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- pregunto

-Tu sabes divertidas, muy normales entre nosotros… ¿Qué dices?- insiste pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Observo una pequeña mirada de malicia. Tal vez puede ser mi imaginación o el efecto del alcohol comienza a hacerse presente en mí. No, no creo que el hijo de un concejal se encuentre en mala dirección. Tal vez estoy sobre exagerando, mi cabeza comienza a jugar conmigo.

-Yo… Ah… No lo sé- dudo

-Ah ¡vamos Bumi!... puedes tener todo lo quieras Bumi, todo. Lo prometo tu padre no se enterara- murmura

Mi cabeza no me mentía. Él está hablando de otro nivel, tal vez si está hablando de cosas ilegales. Papá siempre nos ha enseñado el buen camino de la vida. He creído felizmente en el Templo y en paz, como desean mis padres. Entrar a este grupo seria como traicionarlos. Traicionarme a mí mismo. Ellos me enseñaron que no es necesaria la violencia, ni el dolor.

Me aparto bruscamente de Shan lo que hace parpadear sorprendido.

-Lo siento Shan, pero no estoy interesado en tu grupo- le digo

El arquea la ceja.

Comienzo a caminar lentamente lejos de ellos, buscando a mis hermanos. Noto como los chicos que conocí hace unos minutos me miran con sumo odio y me siguen por todo el lugar. Encuentro a Kya bailando en el centro de la pista.

-¡Mi padre tenía razón! – Grita Shan lo que hace que todos le presten atención - ¡El Avatar es un vil cobarde! ¡Un idiota al no enfrentarse con duras decisiones! Y creo que su hijo es igual- dice

Cierro en puño mi mano y me giro bruscamente golpeándolo en la mejilla. Este se tambalear por un momento y noto como su labio comienza a sangrar. Mi mano comienza a doler ante el golpe.

-¡Bumi!- escucho la voz de Kya.

Los amigos de Shan comienzan a caminar en mi dirección, algunos mostrando su fuego control. San me lanza una bola de fuego y la esquivo fácilmente. Siento el ardo calor pasar por mis brazos, mis hombros y mi rostro. Esquivo cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo que los hace enfurecer. Que un no-maestro los apuñale, que vergüenza.

Observo a Kya llegando a mi lado con el ceño fruncido y saca una gran cantidad de agua de su cantinflora.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haz dicho de mi padre?! ¡Tú maldito!- le gruñe

Shan y sus amigos se ríen.

Kya le lanza un látigo de agua en dirección a Shan congelándolo y este gruñe rápidamente. Amigos de Shan comienzan a sacar sus elementos, grandes rocas y enormes llamas. Kya y yo nos cubrimos nuestras espaldas, simplemente no tenemos ventaja sobre ellos. Veo volar las enormes rocas a nuestra dirección y en este momento deseo tener mi espada. Pero justamente cuando están por rozar nuestros rostros están se hunden en el suelo.

Lin aparece con postura de ataque y detrás de ella se encuentra Tenzin quien comienza a lanzar una onda de aire hacia los amigos de Shan. Le doy un ligero golpea al chico de ojos dorados y Kya aprovecha el momento tomando el agua de la fuente, congelándolos a todos.

-¡Quien es el cobarde ahora!- le gruñe Kya a Shan.

Me limpio la chaqueta oscura que tengo y me acomodo mi alborotado cabello. Les doy una sonrisa de orgullo. Les dimos una paliza y eso jamás lo olvidare.

-¡Lárguense de mi propiedad! ¡Ustedes ya no son bienvenidos aquí!- grita Shan con furia.

-Y quien dice que queremos quedarnos… esta fiesta es de lo más aburrida- digo

Tenzin camina tomando a Lin de la mano y se une a nosotros. Caminamos a la salida y observo un enorme jarrón dorado con la insignia de la Nación del Fuego, parece lujoso y costo. Me acerco maliciosamente y lo tumbo de su lugar. Como si nada.

-¡No! ¡No el jarrón que el Señor del Fuego le regalo a mi padre!- grita histéricamente Shan.

Me río

-¡Templo Aire Isla Baby!- grito a todo pulmón, alzando los brazos.

Salimos de la casa a carcajadas todos, excepto Tenzin quien comienza a decir el peligro en que pudimos estar y la queja que les llegaran a nuestros padres. Por el momento no me quiero preocupar por regaños, mamá y papá llegaran mañana por la tarde de Ba Sing Se.

Pero esta noche puedo gozar tranquilamente la paliza que les dimos. Nadie se mete con los hijos del Avatar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Los Cloudybabys son adolescentes así que, que se esperaba de Bumi tomando a temprana edad. **

**dejen comentarios si les gusto o si no! :) **

**Ahí nos escribimos..**


	7. Entrenamiento Tierra Control

_HOLA! perdón por tardar mucho en subir shots! tenia pensado escribir uno de Tenzin pero este se me ocurrió mas rápido! Disfrútenlo. Es muy corto. _

* * *

**Entrenamiento Tierra Control.**

_Lin_

-¡Arriba!- escucho los gritos de mi madre

Me despierto rápidamente dando un salto de mi cama y la encuentro con los brazos cruzados justo en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Es hora de tu entrenamiento Lin- me dice alzando su voz

Tomo unos minutos para tallar mis ojos y despertar levemente. Hace ya dos semanas que mi madre no me había entrenado ya que ha habido muchos problemas en la ciudad. Y ella estaba sumamente ocupada, pateándole el trasero a los malos. Como ella dice.

-Mami no puedo dormir otra hora más…- digo intentando despertar

-¡No Lin! ¡Es hora de entrenar! – Me gruñe - ¡Lleva tú traserito al jardín!-

-P-Pero…-

-¡Sin peros!- me interrumpe

Camino directamente hacia el jardín de nuestra casa, donde mi madre usualmente me entrena, no es un jardín tan bonito, para ser honesta se encuentra completamente destruido. De tanto movimiento de tierra.

Me estiro por un momento y mi madre se pone en posición de ataque. Hago lo mismo.

-Bien hija… has descansado lo suficiente este tiempo, así que espero que hayas practicado como detener una roca- me dice

La verdad es que no. Soy muy buena lanzando rocas pero detenerlas me dan temor y más las de gran tamaño. Mi madre me ha dicho millones de veces que un Maestro Tierra tiene enfrentarse cara a cara con la roca. Pero yo no creo ser capaz de eso.

-bueno la verdad es que…- comienzo a decir tímidamente

-No se diga más… hoy practicaremos como detener la roca- concluye

-Pero mami… tengo miedo- murmuro

-Lin. No debes de temerle a tu elemento… estoy escuchando la misma excusa de tu tío Aang – dice cruzándose de brazos

¿Mi tío Aang también le temía a la roca? Tan solo he visto una vez a mi tío Aang usar tierra control en violencia.  
Uno de los tantos sábados que pasaba en el templo acompañe a mi tío Aang y Tenzin al consejo. Fue una tarde muy aburrida esperando en una sala con una enorme fuente, cuando de pronto se me dio la idea por salir y husmear por ahí. Tenzin a la primera me quiso detener pero termino junto a mí. Estaba oscureciendo y salimos a las calles de Ciudad República, tan solo caminamos dos calles en busca de comida, cuando unos hombres comenzaron a seguirnos. Tenzin me tomaba de la mano como una niña temerosa pero yo estaba esperando algún movimiento de ellos. Deseaba usar mis nuevas habilidades de tierra control. Pero al parecer ellos eran maestros fuego y no eran personas muy buenas que digamos.  
Tan solo pasaron diez segundos y tío Aang ya se encontraba frente a nosotros enfrentando aquellos hombres con sus magníficos poderes de Avatar. Usando la mayor parte tierra control.

-bueno… Intentare- digo tomando posición

-Recuerda… como roca- me dice

Mi madre saca una enorme roca y me la lanza directamente hacia a mí. Intento todo lo puedo para permanecer en mi lugar y veo como lentamente la enorme roca viene hacia a mí y me golpea con fuerza. Tirándome en el suelo.

-¡Lin!- grita mi madre

Siento el golpe de la roca en mi estómago y tengo la sensación de tirarme a llorar. Mi madre siempre detiene la roca cuando ve que no estoy lista. Pero ahora no la detuvo.

-¿Estas bien hija?- me pregunta mi madre

Mis ojos se humedecen rápidamente y comienzo a llorar.

-¡¿Porque no la detuviste?!-le gruño - ¡Eso me dolió!-

Mi madre arquea la ceja. Sé que el sentimiento no es cosa de ella, pero pudo detenerla.

-¡Lin ya tienes que estar preparada para cualquier ataque!- me dice – No puedo creer que tarde más tiempo enseñándote que a Aang-

-Es porque él es el Avatar… yo soy tu hija- le digo

-Sí. Tienes sangre Bei Fong… Los Bei Fong no nos damos por vencidos- me dice

Comienzo a llorar a un más. Mi madre es una excelente mujer y es muy fuerte pero algunas veces me duele que ella sea así conmigo. Que no sea como tía Katara. He visto solo dos entrenamientos de Kya y nunca terminan mal, tía Katara siempre le da ánimos y mamá siempre me regaña cuando no lo logro.

-Vamos hay que intentarlo nuevamente- me dice comenzando a levantarse del suelo

-¡No!-grito - ¡No lo volveré a intentar! ¡No quiero que otra roca me golpee!-

Me levanto rápidamente y salgo corriendo de la casa. Mi ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mis brazos de duelen de los serios golpes. No quiero ver a mi madre ahora, ella no lo entiende.

Corro y corro lo más rápido que puedo en dirección al puerto. En dirección al Templo Isla. Encuentro uno de los botes que las personas que viven con mi tío Aang suele usar. Y entro en el esperando que ni Kya, Bumi o Tenzin se encuentren ahí. Y para mi suerte tan solo una mujer con su bebe se encuentran a bordo.

-¿te encuentra bien?- me pregunta la mujer

Me limpio las lágrimas de mi mejilla y asiento tristemente.

-¿Vas al Templo Aire? –

Asiento nuevamente. Estas personas son muy lindas con las visitas del templo, tanto que llegan a agradarme mucho.

Esperamos que otras dos personas más suban al bote y zarpamos directamente a la Isla. Cuando el bote toca el puerto soy la primera en salir corriendo lo más rápido a un lugar que conozco bien. Que se convirtió en un pequeño refugio cuando hace dos años atrás. Una cueva de bisonte, donde Tenzin me enseño a su nuevo bisonte. Oggie.

Corro lo más rápido asegurándome que nadie me vea y entro rápidamente en la cueva. Comenzando a llorar más y más sobre lo sucedido. ¿Cómo mi madre no puede sentir algún temor por mí? ¿A caso no teme que me lastime? ¿Qué me rompa un brazo? Y todo por hacer tierra control.

Cubro mi rostro entre mis rodillas y mis brazos por un largo tiempo. Y de pronto lo escucho, una voz familiar.

-¿Lin?- murmura

Levanto mi cabeza atenta a la personas y encuentro los grises ojos de mi tío Aang sumamente sorprendido. Con una sonrisa chistosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice en completo shock -¿Cómo? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí Lin?

-Hola tío Aang…- dice entre sollozos

-Oh… Lin… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dice con una voz tranquila al verme

Se sienta a un lado de mí y me abraza con fuerza. Comienzo a llorar nuevamente al recordar los gritos de mi madre. El tal vez entienda lo que ocurre.

-No soy buena en tierra control… No puedo- digo

Se separa de mí levemente y me mira atento. Y sonríe levemente.

-Oh Lin… yo sé que tú puedes… tienes la misma sangre de tu madre- comienza a decirme

-No… no puedo detener una roca… tengo miedo-

El parpadea sorprendido. Y sonríe.

-Lin… yo también pase con lo mismo con tu madre, cuando me entreno… es difícil la tierra control, pero debes de saber que es uno de los mejores elementos- me anima

-pero... cómo pudiste detenerlo… Yo… no puedo-

Lo miro atento a su respuesta.

-Yo tampoco creía poder mover una roca… pero al final lo hice, tienes que creer en ti misma Lin… estoy seguro que serás las mejor maestra tierra, incluso mejor que tu madre-

Sonrió levemente. Y lo abrazo.

- ¿tú crees?- murmuro

-Cien por ciento Lin… - me sonríe ampliamente. – vamos hay que buscar a tu mamá-

Asiento levemente.

Sigo a tío Aang hasta llegar a la cueva de Appa, ambos subimos al enorme bisonte y salimos volando. No estoy muy acostumbrada todavía a volar. Tomo la capa de tío Aang con fuerza temerosa de caerme y él se ríe levemente frotando mi cabello.

Descendemos nuevamente en el jardín de mi casa y entro a mi madre sentada en las escaleras llorando… nunca la había visto así.

-¿M-Mamá?- digo

Ella se levanta rápidamente directa hacia a mi

-Lin, cariño- me abraza

Parpadeo un poco sorprendida. Y tío Aang sonríe dulcemente.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- me pregunta con un poco de ira -¡No te sentí en toda la ciudad!-

-estaba en la cueva de Appa- dice tío Aang y gira mirando a mi madre- al parecer es de Bei Fong's esconderse en una cueva-

-¿Te escondiste?- me dice mamá

-Si… yo… quería estar sola- digo bajando la mirada

-Hija… yo lo siento. No debí exigirte tanto y sé que apenas estas acostumbrándote a tus poderes- me dice tomando mi mejilla – Lo siento-

La abrazo.

-Te perdono mamá... yo no debí irme-

-Eso es cierto… y estas castigada por eso- dice

Hago puchero de súplica al escuchar el castigo y tío Aang se ríe levemente.

-De ahora en adelante iremos con calma... no seré ruda contigo. Y te prometo cariño que te convertirás en la mejor maestra tierra-metal-

-Oye… a mí nunca me dijiste que dejarías de ser ruda, me torturaste por años- dice tío Aang

-Eso es diferente pies ligeros… ella es mi hija y tu tenías que entrenar porque es tu deber- dice mamá apuntando a la cara de tío Aang

El resopla. Y me río.

Abrazo nuevamente a mi madre feliz de que pudiera comprenderme.

* * *

**Ok! este fue un shot muy muy corto para mi! Espero que les haya gustado el otro día estaba viendo LOK y en la parte que dice Tenzin que Aang y Lin eran muy unidos me hizo pensar un poco en este shot! **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Comenten! **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	8. Cuentos del Pasado

**Cuentos del Pasado. **

_Aang_

Domingo. Día de descanso para nosotros al igual que casi todas las personas de Ciudad República, amo los domingos ya que fin de semana son los días en que puedo pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con mi familia. Ayudar un poco con el templo, buscar algunos frutos e insectos con Bumi en los huertos, cargar de Tenzin toda la tarde y enseñarle a Kya a hacer tartas de frutas. Amo los domingos, es mi día favorito de la semana.

Las sabanas se resbalan en mi piel mientras que intento acoplarme en la cama y descubro que Katara no se encuentra a mi lado. Estoy seguro que ella se encuentra con los niños en el desayuno; hubo un tiempo en el que regresaba muy tarde del consejo o incluso de viaje, Katara siempre me observaba cansado con tantas responsabilidades e incluso el de ser padre que ahora hace hasta lo imposible para dejarme descansar toda la mañana.  
Me relajo apreciando la luz del sol que ya se posa en el cielo, calculo que el sol marca las nueve o diez de la mañana es muy tarde a comparación de la hora que normalmente nos levantamos. Estoy a punto de salir de la cama para tomar una ducha cuando de pronto lo escucho…

-¡Aang!- grita aterrada mi esposa

Tan solo tardo cuatro segundos para salir de la habitación alterado ante el grito de mi esposa, corro por el pasillo principal y en eso encuentro a Bumi corriendo desesperado en dirección a la habitación.

-Papi… es… Tenzin…- dice mi hijo intentando tomar aire

Me quedo en shock por un segundo al escuchar el nombre de mi bebe y salgo volando por el lugar, bajando las escaleras de caracol, por el pasillo de la sala y llego rápidamente hasta la cocina donde proviene el grito de mi esposa. Encuentro la canasta y algunos frutos tirados en el suelo sin importancia y en medio de la cocina encuentro a Katara quien comienza a temblar ligeramente como si le dieran el susto de su vida.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- grito aterrado al llegar

-¡Aang baja a mi bebe de ahí!- me grita Katara

Levanto la vista hacia el enorme techo de la cocina y encuentro a Tenzin gateando en la madera que cruza el techo persiguiendo una mariposa amarilla ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta haya? Parpadeo sorprendido al ver la altura en que se encuentra mi hijo y el suelo. No pudo a ver sido Kya o Bumi. Los tres estaban en el huerto con Katara y no pudo haber sido algún acolito.

-¡Aang baja a mi bebe!- me grita nuevamente Katara tomándome de los hombros

Giro mi cuerpo en trescientos sesenta grados comenzando a hacer un ligero tornado para poder llegar hasta mi hijo. Tenzin me observa desde lo alto y sonríe al verme, dejando atrás la pequeña mariposa que vuela lejos de él. Sonrió y me elevo con sumo cuidado para sostenerlo en eso Tenzin gatea hacia a mí comenzando a alejarse de la madera y cae unos centímetros, puedo escuchar terror de Katara debajo de mis pies y tomo a Tenzin rápidamente en mis brazos.

-Tenzin…- lo abrazo aliviado

Desciendo lentamente sobre la cocina y escucho los gritos de felicidad tanto de Kya como de Bumi y aplaudiendo ligeramente, mientras que Katara suspira de alivio su mirada solo se posa en nuestro hijo.

-Oh Tenzin…- le dice quitándomelo de los brazos y lo abraza con fuerza- Me asustaste muchísimo-

Y ya creo que se asustó, puedo apostar que noto casi pálida la piel de mi esposa. Estoy seguro que ella se llevó la peor parte de toda esta mañana.

-¿Cómo pudo subir hasta haya?- pregunto observando aquella lejana madera del techo

Katara se encoje de hombros y nos giramos a nuestros hijos.

-No pudo haber sido Kya ella estaba conmigo y Bumi estaba cargando la canasta de frutos…- me dice Katara

-Cuando llegamos senté a Tenzin en la mesa… y después ayude a mamá con otra canasta- me dice mi hijo

Asiento

-Cuando regresamos encontramos a Tenzin en el techo y después llego mamá… y grito…- me aclara Kya

-Es verdad ellos no pudieron, y aunque lo quisieran no hubieran podido… Kya todavía no aprende lecciones avanzadas de agua control y no creo que Bumi alcance hasta haya- me murmura mi esposa

Tiene razón. Sé que nuestros hijos no pondrían a su hermano menos en peligro por nada del mundo, pero aun si quisieran por travesura es imposible para ellos tan solo tienen siete y cinco años.

Katara abraza nuevamente a nuestro hijo olvidando todo el susto y Tenzin parece feliz nuevamente en los brazos de su madre. Justo cuando Tenzin se separa de mi esposa puedo notar un ligero escurrimiento por su nariz.

-Oh no… cariño te resfriaste- murmura mi esposa y lo limpia con una toalla

Sonrió ante el dulce gesto que hace mi hijo con su madre.

-Papi… ¿crees que podamos dar un paseo hoy con Appa? - me pregunta Kya temerosa

-Por supuesto que si cariño…- cargo a mi pequeña hija en mis brazos y le alboroto su cabello.

Ella sonríe.

-el maestro Chong han hablo sobre ti papá… incluso de ti mamá - murmura Bumi

-¿Enserio?- arqueo la ceja

-Sí, él nos ha leído la historia de la guerra de los cien años- nos dice sonriendo

-¡¿Qué?! – murmura Katara en shock

Bumi asiente

-La escuchamos en clase… -

Aquel ligero sentimiento de alegría rápidamente cambia a terror y preocupación. Antes de que nacieran Katara y yo prometimos en no mencionar mucho la guerra y en contar toda nuestra historia cuando cumplieran los diez o doce años. No queríamos que aquel cruel mundo donde vivíamos su madre y yo les afectara tanto como nosotros nos afectó. Los queríamos ver felices sin preocupaciones.  
Ahora todas las escuelas de Ciudad República y creo que de todo mundo han contado la historia de cómo nosotros terminamos la guerra de los cien años. De cómo derrote al Señor del Fuego Ozai.

-¡¿Cómo pudo contarles algo tan perverso a los niños?! – comienza a gritar Katara

Bumi parece aterrado ante la reacción de su madre, yo también lo estoy.

-Es que ese hombre no puede dejar las cosas en el pasado, no puede esperar a que lo niños crezcan y comprendan más aquel asunto ¡es que no tiene respeto!- grita aún más fuerte

-Katara…- la tomo del hombro calamandola

Mi esposa suspira pesadamente. Conozco bien esa mirada, aquella mirada de tristeza de angustia, aquella mirada me que dice que comienza a recordar todo el dolor que paso cuando éramos pequeños. La muerte de su madre, la separación de su padre, todas las peleas, las heridas que tuvimos.

Observo como se traga aquel nudo en su garganta como si no hubiese pasado nada. Para no alterar a los niños, pero creo que ellos ya se encuentran asustados.

-Iré a cambiar a Tenzin…- murmura con tristeza y sale de la habitación

Un silencio aparece en la cocina y noto la mirada de culpa de mi hijo.

-Papá… ¿Por qué a mamá no le gusta hablar de la guerra?- pregunta Bumi

-¿O de cuando eran pequeños?- pregunta Kya

Sonrió levemente.

-Su madre es una mujer muy valiente niños… ella ha pasado por muchas cosas al igual que yo… la guerra le hace recordar cosas que no desea y por eso se comporta así… nerviosa- ambos asienten- cuando sean un poco más grandes les contaremos todas las historias que desean…-

Bumi sonríe

-Oh que bien… quiero escuchar como derrotaste al Señor del Fuego Ozai…- me asegura Bumi

Parpadeo sorprendido ante su petición. No sé si me gustaría contarles a mis hijos aquella pelea que casi me cuesta la vida. El momento más temeroso de mi vida.

-Algún día Bumi…- le digo

Los niños se van a jugar al patio y noto que Katara no ha bajado desde hace una hora. Subo hasta nuestra habitación y encuentro a mi esposa sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, cantándole una canción de cuna a Tenzin.

-_Like fragile, tiny shells, Drifting in the foam…. Little soldier boy, Come marching home…. Brave soldier boy….Come marching home-_

Me detengo justo en la puerta al escuchar aquella canción. Una canción que escuche cantar a Iroh solo una vez hace mucho tiempo. Nunca creí que Katara la recordara.

-Katara…- la llamo con tranquilidad acercándome a ella

Ella me sonríe

-¿Estas bien cariño?- le pregunto sentándome a una lado suyo

Ella asiente.

-No se puede deshacer lo que ya está hecho ¿verdad? –murmura

Baja la mirada para ver a Tenzin quien ya se encuentra dormido en sus brazos. Es una mezcla perfecta del dulce amor de mi esposa y de mi hijo.

-Por una parte estoy feliz de que todo haya pasado…-dice de repente

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto curioso

-Porque nunca te hubiera conocido, nunca hubiera tenido a Kya, a Bumi y a Tenzin… creo que el pasado nos fortaleció al igual que a ellos…- me dice sonriendo

Sonrió plenamente y la beso.

-Entonces… ¿quieres contarle nuestra historia a nuestros hijos?- le pregunto

Ella asiente.

-Quiero que sepan lo que luchamos, porque luchamos…. Quiero que los fortalezca tanto como nosotros, quiero que quienes somos en realidad- me dice

Parpadeo sorprendido ante el cambio de planes, pero estoy feliz. Aunque por un aparte deseo que no lo escuchen es importante para ellos y para mí. Katara tiene razón quiero que nuestros hijos sepan lo que hemos luchado, porque luchamos. Siempre luchamos por ellos por nuestro futuro juntos. Por un mundo donde nuestros hijos no estén rodeados por la guerra. Una época de amor y paz.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?- me pregunta curiosa

-No podría estar más de acuerdo cariño-le digo y beso su frente

La noche llega y tanto Kya como Bumi se encuentran acostados en la misma habitación solo por esta vez. Bumi parece un tanto nervioso por decir aquel comentario frente a su madre pero Katara simplemente los arropa con la sabana.

-Tenemos algo que contarles… a ambos…- comienza mi esposa

Kya arque la ceja leyendo el rostro de su madre

-¿Tendremos otro hermanito?- pregunta

Tanto Katara como yo nos quedamos en shock por un segundo y mi esposa se tira a carcajadas.

-No cariño…- le contesta

-Su madre y yo queremos contarles una historia…- prosigo sentándome a un lado en la cama

-La historia de cómo encontré a un niño maestro aire en un iceberg….- me interrumpe

Me sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar sus palabras.

-¡¿Ese eres tu papi?!-pregunta Bumi asombrado

Asiento

-Niños… queremos que escuchen nuestra historia no para atemorizarlos de aquel mundo donde su madre y yo vivíamos… queremos que estas historias sean aprendizaje para ustedes y los ayude en su camino de la vida…- le digo

-Al igual que queremos que ustedes conozcan quienes somos en realidad… que fue lo que hicimos por el mundo y lo más importante por ustedes…- comenta mi esposa

Ambos asienten y se acomodan en la cama

Katara comienza la historia desde el principio, de como Sokka y ella tenían las responsabilidades en la antigua Tribu Agua del Sur, la comida estaba escaseando y tanto Sokka como ella fueron a buscar algo de comida hasta la marea los llevo lejos de su pueblo rompiendo su canoa y gritoneándose ambos del mal trabajo que hacia uno del otro.  
Escucho la historia junto a mis hijos quienes comienzan a brillarles los ojos ante cada palabra que sale de la boca de su madre.

La escucho y es como si estuviese contando una historia de magia y fantasía, una historia donde nuestros hijos puedan dormir imaginando un hermoso lugar en medio del Polo Sur. Una historia donde comienza al ser liberado aquel niño en su sueño de cien años.

* * *

**¿Me extrañaron? De acuerdo no puedo soportar dejar de escribir por mucho tiempo. lo siento chicos se me hizo como una manía. Espero que les guste este one-shot y no les haya parecido un tanto aburrido. **

**Bueno ¡Hola Libro 2! hoy gracias a Alosina Quijano por mandarme el link de Korra! Enserio que sin ti todavía me la hubiera pasado gritando de groserías por no haber visto Korra! (un poco extrema) **

**Bueno espero que les guste este one-shot, se me han estado dando muchísimas ideas en estos últimos días que no puedo ignorarlos! Pero eso si no prometo algunas historia larga como la Oscuridad o CR. Aunque mis sueños por NaNoWriMo tal vez se destrocen estaré aquí para ustedes. **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


End file.
